Delinquent
by CayStar
Summary: Billy glanced at me and rolled his eyes. "Don't start, Charlie. He's not a lost little puppy. This kid is every bit as bad as his dad was at his age. The apple doesn't fall far from the tree."
1. Chapter 1

_**AN: **Welcome to my newest story! I know it's been a while, but I had a serious lack of focus this summer, and couldn't write much of anything longer than 500 words. If you haven't seen my Wolf Drabbles, check those out- there are several longer one shots scattered throughout them as well. _

_As for this story, I got the idea from one of my drabbles, and expanded it in another. Now I feel like I know where the story is going, so I'm going to start posting it and hope I don't run out of steam ;) I plan to post once a week to start out, every Wednesday, but if I write faster I will drop extra chapters in every now and then too._

_Just a note, this is starting about ten years before Bella moves back. I'm not using years because I don't go based on the Twilight timeline, and I don't feel like figuring out when everything is. Time will move along through the chapters, and you'll just have to follow along based on Paul and Bella's ages._

_One more thing, I am writing this strictly from Paul and Charlie's POV's. That means we won't hear from Bella at all, except for how these two men (or man and boy) see her. That's just the direction this story is taking. Also, there will be quite a bit of angsty stuff and some possible trigger warnings including child abuse, drug abuse, pretty much anything shitty you can think of. Paul is damaged, to say the least. We'll try to fix that as we go along ;)_

_~OoO~OoO~OoO~OoO~OoO~OoO~ _

**_~Delinquent~_**

__~OoO~OoO~OoO~OoO~OoO~OoO~__

_Disclaimer: I own nothing but some shirtless pics of Alex Meraz that clog up the memory on my phone. SM owns all._

**Chapter 1**

_January_

**Charlie POV**  
>"Swan, I need you to head out to La Push. You've got friends down there, right?" Chief Cope didn't give me a chance to answer before he continued my orders. "There's a domestic disturbance call out on Fisher Road."<p>

I stood there another minute, trying to figure out what could possibly be going on. I'd been with the force for nearly seven years, and never once had we been called out to the reservation. Billy's dad was the chief until he died late last year, and he wasn't too keen on letting the pale faces have any say over his land.

"Swan? You good?" I felt my face heat up when the chief looked to see why I hadn't answered him yet. Some of the older officers were trying to hide their laughter, and I knew I'd hear about this later.

"Yes, sir. I'm going," I answered as I checked my gun and pulled on my jacket. "Mark, you coming?"

We walked quickly to the car, with the ever-present rain pouring down around us. It never bothered me too much, but when I needed to get somewhere quickly, I did occasionally curse the weather.

I knew immediately who was involved when we reached the address in question. Billy had told me that Tommy Lahote was back in town, and he hadn't changed a bit since high school, except maybe to get even meaner. I knew Chief Black had ordered him away when he got some girl from the Lower Elwah tribe pregnant, but he must have heard of Will's passing and decided his exile was over.

A small crowd had gathered outside the house that was little more than a run-down shack at the edge of the woods. I nodded in greeting to those I knew, and met Billy, Harry, and Quil on the front porch.

Quil was sitting against the steps, and when I got closer I could see a line of blood running down his face from a deep gash above his left eyebrow. That stopped me for a minute—Quil was roughly the size of a large bear, and I didn't see how weaselly little Tommy Lahote could have gotten the jump on one of my best friends.

I shook hands with Harry and looked at Quil in question. Billy snorted and shook his head. "The bastard met him at the door with the butt of his shotgun. Knocked the big lug out cold. That's when we decided to call you in." Billy switched to his more formal tone to continue, "You can take him in if you want. He needs to be taken down a peg or two."

I nodded, already feeling the changes my best friend was bringing to his tribe now that he was acting Chief. All my life his dad had been Chief Black—it was strange to think of Billy that way now.

Motioning the guys back, I waved Mark over to cover the window and raised my gun as I pounded on the door. "This is the police! Open up!" I shouted, doubting if the couple inside could even hear me over the shouting and crashes of things being thrown around.

I held my ground when the door was flung open, and managed not to roll my eyes when I got my first look at Thomas Lahote in almost eight years. "Well, if it ain't the three stooges' little white lap dog. This ain't your jurisdiction, Charlie."

He wasn't holding the shotgun, but I wasn't dropping my guard either. Mark had his eyes trained on someone or something else from his vantage point, and he hadn't lowered his gun at all. I looked at the man before me, a bit surprised to see him looking so much older than I knew him to be.

Tommy was tall, but still shorter than Billy and me, and much smaller than big Quil. He was always thin and wiry, but now he seemed almost emaciated. His filthy wife-beater hung loosely from his small frame, and his faded jeans were loose and barely holding onto his hips. Fresh track marks on his arms answered several questions, but brought up several more.

"Actually, I think you know my best friend, Chief Black. He asked us to come down here after you assaulted the son of a tribal elder," I said, pointing vaguely in the direction they had hauled Quil. Tommy's eyes narrowed at my subtle reminder that he was not in any way connected to the Council, and those he deemed "royalty."

"Yeah, that dumb oaf broke into my house," he sneered, his formerly white smile now yellowed and gapped. "I'm just defending my land."

With the threat of authority, Tommy had deflated almost immediately. I didn't hear any more sounds from inside the house, but I didn't know anything about the woman he'd brought home either. I wasn't going to drop my guard.

"Well, we've had complaints from your neighbors that your little disagreement with your wife is disturbing the peace," I told him, not taking my eyes off him as I nodded my head toward the crowd in the street. "They don't appreciate that too much around here."

Tommy glanced back and I tensed as a figure slowly picked itself up off the floor, stumbling around dazed for a bit. He laughed a bit as he looked back at me. "That bitch ain't my wife—she's just a dumb whore with an even dumber son."

I holstered my gun as the woman flew toward him in a rage, knocking him back against the open door as she screeched and clawed at him with her nails. She was not a large woman by any means, but the force of her anger let her get some licks in before Mark and I managed to get between them.

I grew up fighting with Tommy Lahote from the time I could walk, but now I had police training and his weakened state on my side. He huffed and wheezed as he struggled in my hold, but there was no way he was getting away from me.

"Okay, okay, I think you two need some time to calm down. I'm taking you down to the station to cool off." Tommy didn't say a word as I turned him to face the house and read him his rights. I tightened the cuffs around his wrists, feeling a piece of my childhood slip away with the symbolic gesture. We had all grown up, but this time I was on the right side of the law, and Tommy was still the fucked-up delinquent he'd always been.

Mark was restraining the woman who continued to struggle long after I got Tommy into the back of the squad car. I wasn't sure what we would do if I had I take her in as well—we would need another car for sure.

Billy walked up just as Mark pulled a bag of white powder from the woman's pocket, and he hung his head in a combination of shame and resignation. He placed his hand on my shoulder and nodded toward the girl. "We'll take her down to the council hall. There's a place she can dry out overnight. Let's go in and see what else we can find."

I told Mark to hand the woman over to Harry and Quil, since the tribe had its own system of justice when it came to drugs and substance abuse. He nodded and told me he would stay by the car with Tommy while I checked out the house.

Something was niggling in the back of my mind, and I couldn't remember what exactly was bothering me about the whole situation. There was something else I was forgetting.

The interior of the house held a stale, dank odor that was only overpowered by the scent of smoke and alcohol that seemed to rise from every surface. The front door led into the small living room, where only a ratty brown couch and a few stray boxes made up the sparse furnishings.

I kept one hand on my gun as I made my way to the kitchen, unable to keep my nose from wrinkling at the stench from the rotting garbage and unwashed dishes. They had only been here for a week at the most, and I couldn't understand how it was already so disgusting.

Syringes littered the surface of the table, and a metal spoon and lighter sat beside an upturned chair as if waiting for its former occupant to come back and pick them up again. Not on my watch.

A soft rattle from the back of the house had me pulling my gun and turning toward the hallway. There was nothing in the small bedroom but a bare mattress on the floor and a few more half-opened boxes. I left Billy going through the contents for more drug paraphernalia.

A glance at the tiny bathroom revealed nothing more than dirt and a few threadbare towels, but I tensed as I heard another shuffling sound from the doorway at the end of the hall.

Moving silently, I kept my gun trained on the door as I swiftly turned the handle and threw it open, all the breath leaving my body as I saw what—or _who_—was hiding in the small closet. That thing I couldn't remember came rushing back—eight years ago, knocked up—this had to be Tommy's son.

His whole body was shaking uncontrollably, his thin arms wrapped around his knobby knees. I holstered my gun and crouched down in front of him. "Son? Are you okay? Have you been hurt?" I spoke quietly, keeping my voice low and steady, but he flinched back in terror when I rested my hand on his bony shoulder.

A soft whimper bubbled up from his throat, and when he raised his head, his eyes were filled with tears. He pushed himself further back against the particle-board wall. "I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry," he babbled almost incoherently. "I'll be good. I'm sorry. Please don't take me to jail!"

I couldn't move as his words filtered in, and I took a minute to study the small form before me. He couldn't be a day over seven, and the tear tracks on his dirty cheeks made him look even younger. He brought one filthy little hand up to brush his hair back from his face, and I felt my rage start to boil over at the sight of the huge bruise on his forearm.

The boy froze, sitting unnaturally still, and I forced myself to try and relax. I pushed away the thoughts of what I would do to that worthless waste of space outside in my patrol car, and focused on the watery brown eyes looking up at me in fear.

Trying to calm myself, I thought immediately of another set of wide brown eyes, these set in a much paler face. My Bells. I couldn't hold back a smile as I thought of my little girl, or the pain that followed. I just sent her back to her mom last week, after having her with me for five days at Christmas. The time between visits seemed to stretch interminably, and her visits were always way too short.

Bella had just turned eight this past September, and she was nearly as skinny as this boy, though she was better fed and cared-for. I hoped Renee was taking care of her, at least. It's not like I had any way to tell when she wasn't with me.

Another sniffle from the boy in front of me brought my attention back to the closet. "Son? Can you come out now? I'm not gonna hurt you," I told him, trying to coax him from the hole he'd backed himself into. "My name's Charlie."

His answer was so soft—just a breath really—that I nearly missed it. "P-P-Paul."


	2. Chapter 2

**_AN: Thanks for the response! Hope you continue to enjoy it. We're still talking to Charlie this chapter, but we may hear from Paul next chapter- just have to see how it goes._**

* * *

><p><em>Disclaimer: I own nothing but some shirtless pics of Alex Meraz that clog up the memory on my phone. SM owns all.<em>

**Chapter 2**

_January_

**Charlie POV  
><strong>"Hey there, Paul. Do you think you can come out of there and talk to me for a minute?" I kept my voice low and soothing, trying not to startle the skittish boy. "You're not in trouble, son."

He had just started inching his way out of the closet when Billy walked up behind me and caught his attention. I watched the transformation on both their faces, completely shocked at what I was seeing.

"Oh, there you are, Paul. I forgot you were here." The venom in Billy's voice was something I'd never heard before. He was talking down to this little boy like _he_ was the drug addict and abuser. Paul was just a _child_!

As if his words had flipped a switch, Paul straightened his back and clenched his hands at his side as he stood to his full height, unimpressive as it was in the face of two grown men. His soft lips twisted up in a cocky little smirk that reminded me of a younger Tommy—there was no doubt Paul was his son.

"Billy?" I asked him, trying to voice my question without words. I didn't understand the situation _at all_. This boy was just about Jacob's age, and he clearly needed protection, not scorn from his tribe's chief.

Billy glanced at me and rolled his eyes. "Don't start, Charlie. He's not a lost little puppy. This kid is every bit as bad as Tommy was at his age. The apple doesn't fall far from the tree, and all that."

I shot Paul a look that clearly said _stay here_, and pulled Billy off to the side where I could still keep an eye on the boy. "What the hell is your problem, Billy? This boy is clearly being abused, and he probably has been his whole life! You should be his advocate, not his adversary!"

Billy's lips thinned as he put on his 'chief face' and stared me down. "He's not a good kid, Charlie. He's only been here a week and he's already fought almost every kid at the elementary school. He gave Jake a black eye just two days ago!"

I glanced back Paul, who was studying the wood floor as if it held all the secrets of the universe. I could almost _see _the chip on his shoulder as yet another authority figure wrote him off as a lost cause. He looked up and caught my eye, his glare clearly challenging me to wash my hands of him as well, but I couldn't do that.

"He needs somewhere to go tonight, Billy. Do you want me to take him back to the station or are you gonna place him with a home here?" I knew he wouldn't be happy with me challenging him on this, but CPS cases were extremely touchy around here. We technically had no jurisdiction, and a child could only be removed from the rez after a lengthy investigation if the council didn't cooperate.

Billy sighed, knowing he had to comply. "No, I'll find somewhere for him to go. Can't be a family with small kids, but we need to keep him in La Push until his membership goes through."

That surprised me. I couldn't help but wonder what made Tommy decide to bring his boy home _now_, or why Billy was determined to add him to the tribe when he clearly despised the kid. I'm sure he would tell me it was more of their secret tribal business that I couldn't know about. He was so full of shit sometimes.

Walking back to the closet, I knelt in front of Paul once more. "Do you have any clothes to pack, son? You'll have to stay somewhere else tonight. Your parents need some time to cool off."

Paul shrugged one shoulder and frowned, pointing to a pile of material in the corner where he was hiding. As I looked closer I realized there was a folded up blanket, and several pairs of jeans and shirts stacked neatly next to the wall. I felt nauseous as I realized that this tiny closet was serving as the boy's bedroom.

As if reading my thoughts, Paul lifted his chin in defiance, challenging me to disparage the arrangement. I just shook my head and reached for the pillowcase, slipping the few sets of clothes into it and tying with a loose knot.

Paul sat down to pull on a beat-up pair of sneakers that looked about a size too big for him and had definitely seen better days. I made a mental note to ask around for some new things for the kid to wear. I knew how cruel kids could be to those who weren't as fortunate.

Once he was packed up, I held my hand out, wondering if Paul would take it. He looked suspicious, and in the end he just couldn't bring himself to trust me with physical contact. That small act of defiance nearly broke my heart. I couldn't imagine all the things he'd been through in his short life.

Walking into the small bathroom, I dug around until I found a fairly clean washrag and a small sliver of soap. I turned on the water in the sink and wet the cloth, bringing it over to kneel down in front of Paul once more.

I reached forward, waiting to see if he would let me touch him this time, and he gave me a brief nod before assuming his stoic, completely still pose. I carefully wiped the remaining tears from his face, along with the dirt and grime. He flinched away when I reached for his arms, so I indicated that he should go in the bathroom and wash his hands on his own.

When he came back out, his hair was damp and smoothed back behind his ears like he made some attempt to fix it in the dingy bathroom mirror. I bit back a smile at the clear sign that deep down he wanted to please others and be accepted, no matter what he projected to the outside world.

Billy was just hanging up the phone in the kitchen when we came back in and I looked at him expectantly. "I called Old Quil and he said Miss Molly would love to have Paul stay with them for the time being," he stated lowly. "I'm sure Quil will just _love_ that."

I couldn't hold back a snort of laughter at that observation. My aunt and uncle lived in a small house just behind their son and daughter-in-law. Three Quils in less than a quarter of an acre made for an interesting family dynamic.

Walking outside, I realized I didn't want to leave Paul alone with Billy just yet, so I asked Mark to drive Tommy into town and come back for me once he was booked. I knew I could stay with one of my friends until he got back.

The crowd had dispersed by the time we came out the front door, and we moved silently to Billy's truck to load up and head out. I opened the door for Paul, only to look down and see him absolutely trembling with fear as he stood at my side.

"Paul?" I called softly, waiting for him to look up before i continued. "I want you to know you can always talk to me, okay? I'm on your side, no matter what. I know you could probably use a friend, since you're pretty new around here and all."

Those haunted eyes stared up at me as if weighing my measure, and he relaxed a bit as he finally nodded. I helped him up into the truck and noticed that he sat considerably closer to me than he did to Billy.

The ride to the Ateara's house was short and tense, but my aunt Molly was waiting under the porch light with a familiar smile that reminded me so much of my dad. Uncle Quil stood off to the side, a smaller, older version of his son, and stared at Paul with an unreadable expression.

After climbing out of the truck, I saw that Paul's face had slipped back into the mask he used with Billy, and I sighed in frustration. Was I the only one who could see this kid for the damaged little soul that he truly was? Why could no one else see the pain he was covering up?

Paul walked slowly behind me as I strode up the steps to hug my favorite auntie. I kissed her cheek and leaned closer to whisper, "He needs some love, Aunt Moll, just try to get through to him, okay?"

She hugged me tighter and then pulled back to look me in the face. "I will, Charlie. I promise."

With her words, I felt a burden lift. If there was one thing we Swans were known for it was our word. We didn't make promises we couldn't keep.

I turned to Paul and squatted down in front of him. "Okay, Paul. This beautiful lady is my favorite aunt Molly. She will take good care of you, and I need you to be a good boy for her, can you do that?"

He stared at me with a solemn look on his exhausted little face. I didn't think I was imagining the glint of betrayal in his eyes, but there was just no way I could take him home with me. I wasn't qualified, and I didn't have another adult in the house to watch over him when I was at work.

Molly stood to the side, leaving the doorway open to let Paul come through, and he walked in without a single word. I hoped this was the best place for him, but I didn't know of anywhere else to take him.

Old Quil may have been my uncle by marriage, but he was still one of the scariest men I'd ever met. He could stand there and stare at you, making you want to confess your deepest sins and beg for forgiveness—a handy skill to have when big Quil was your son.

"Charles." He stated my name as if it held great meaning, giving me his patented stare. "Joy and Quil won't be happy about this. The boy has not exactly been making friends at school."

I literally had to bite my tongue, because I was fairly certain that Jake and little Quil weren't being the friendliest kids in the world either. They tended to stick together, and only allowed Embry to play with them, but no one else. I always had a sneaking suspicion that Quil and Embry shared a father, but we had yet to get big Quil drunk enough to admit it.

"It's just temporary, sir. I'll have a talk with Tommy once he's in a better state of mind, and see if we can't work something out." What that something would be I still didn't know. People had to like you to want to help you, and the Lahotes had never been the most likable males in La Push. I definitely had my work cut out for me.


	3. Chapter 3

_**AN: **__We get our first look at Paul about halfway through the chapter. I'm not writing from his POV until he's older, so his parts will be in 3__rd__ person until then. Next chapter will skip ahead a few months, and we'll get to meet Bella! And just an FYI, I have given Paul a June birthday, the year following Bella's. So she is about 9 months older, but they are in the same grade. Jake, Quil, and Embry are younger._

* * *

><p><em>Disclaimer: I own nothing but some shirtless pics of Alex Meraz that clog up the memory on my phone. SM owns all.<em>

**Chapter 3**

_January_

**Charlie POV  
><strong>I had an uneasy feeling in my gut as I watched my uncle walk into the house and close the door. It wasn't that I didn't trust them, but I did feel like I was responsible for Paul, and I didn't feel right leaving him in someone else's care. It felt almost like when I had to watch my Bells walk away with the flight attendant in Seattle.

Billy honked his horn and I climbed back in the truck, knowing Mark would look for me at the Black house first, and Sarah was probably ready for Billy to be home. Before we got there, I needed to talk to the Quileute chief.

"Billy, you know I can't leave that kid in that house. You saw the conditions they're living in. They're nothing more than squatters!" I couldn't shake the fury I felt seeing Paul hiding in the closet that served as his bedroom. "I mean, the boy doesn't even have a proper bed!"

My hands were clenched into fists on my knees as my mind raced through the options. "It's not that simple, Charlie," Billy said firmly, using his don't-argue-with-me-I'm-the-chief voice. "You can't take him out of the community, but it will be hard to place him in another home. Quil and Molly won't be able to care for him long term."

I doubted that. My aunt was the very definition of caring, and she had helped me out after I lost my own parents just a few years back. I think she always wanted a larger family, but Quil was the only child they were able to have.

"Look, let me talk to some people and see if I can get Tommy a job," Billy offered. "I think Charles Uley can always use the help since Josh took off. He has a hard time keeping enough hands on deck, and you know he's practically an uncle to Tommy."

Charles was a good guy, running a successful construction business that brought a lot of revenue into the tribe. He'd raised Tommy and Josh together whenever Tommy's dad chased him off, but neither of those boys amounted to much. I was determined to see Paul do better.

"What about his mom?" I asked Billy, still not even sure what the woman's name was.

Billy sighed and shook his head. "Tonya is worse than Tommy when it comes to drugs and fighting. Those two are like gasoline and a lit match—eventually they're going to destroy each other and everyone else in their path," he sighed. "I heard from her chief, and they ran her off for excessive drug use and prostitution. Cost Tommy the only job he's been able to hold for longer than a month."

Further conversation was put on hold when we pulled up at the Black house to see Sarah standing in the doorway. Her face lit up with a smile when she saw me step out of the truck, and I made my way up the porch steps to greet my old friend.

She shot me a wink as she looked me up and down, smiling as she took in my uniform. "Looking good, Charlie…" she said, and we both laughed as Billy shoved me off the steps to wrap his wife up in his arms.

He laid a deep kiss on her and turned to glare at me as he herded her into the house. "Eyes off my wife, Swan. She's taken," he growled as she tickled Sarah's ribs, bringing out a fresh round of giggles. "And eyes on _me_, woman."

I couldn't hold back a sigh as I watched them together. Renee and I used to joke around like that, before she left me. Before she took my baby girl and ran as far away from Forks as she could get. I couldn't trust myself after that, and I couldn't open my heart to anyone else since I lost her.

Shaking my head, I stepped into their living room and plopped down on the sofa. It had been a long night, and I knew Mark would be by soon to pick me up for six more hours of patrol.

I accepted the hot coffee that Sarah offered, wishing I could have a cold vitamin R instead. I would have to come back this weekend and fish with Billy. Maybe I could bring Paul along with us, if Jake would behave himself.

We chatted comfortably as I waited for my ride, but it didn't escape my attention that Billy avoided all discussion of Tommy and Paul. I wondered what Sarah thought of them, as she tended to be stricter with Jake and the girls than Billy was. I didn't think she would be as biased when it came to Paul needing help.

It was nearing two a.m. when we finally made our way back to the station, and Tommy was passed out cold on the hard cot in our only holding cell. It was probably for the best—I wasn't sure I could keep my temper in check if I had to deal with Paul's worthless father tonight.

~oOo~oOo~oOo~oOo~oOo~oOo~

_**Paul**_

Paul Lahote was, above all else, a survivor. He was born seven weeks early to his alcoholic mother, and still managed to hang on against all the odds stacked against him. The care he received in the NICU was the most love he'd had in his mere seven-and-a-half years. Even at just under four pounds, he was fierce and earned the name of "bruiser" from the nurses.

At home, Paul learned from an early age to stay out of his parents' way and stay quiet. From age three he was pretty much fending for himself as his mom floated her way from man to man in a cloudy haze of drugs and booze, and his father worked long hours at dead-end jobs to support both their habits. Whenever they got mad, he was an easy target for that anger.

School was just another battlefield for the small boy. He was shorter and slighter in build than his classmates, and his filthy ill-fitting clothes did little to help him fit in with the other kids. He fought back against their taunting the only way he knew how—with his fists.

Teachers turned a blind eye to his malnourished body covered with bruises, and instead focused their attention on his atrocious behavior. He was punished constantly, spending more time in the principal's office than the classroom some days. All he needed was one person to notice his plight.

When Charlie Swan showed up, Paul was at the end of his rope. Since moving to La Push, his home life had gotten more unbearable than it was before, and his mother was even more violent and strung out. Paul's father blamed her for everything wrong in his life, and by extension, Paul. Paul did his best to stay out of their way, but he was invariably caught in the crossfire.

The night of the big fight, Paul had snuck a few pieces of stale bread to his little closet room and shut the door. His mother had lashed out at him as soon as he got home from school, leaving a fresh bruise on his arm and another deeper one on his tender heart.

He couldn't hold back the tears as he listened to the war outside his safe zone, and the siren on the police car terrified him even more. He'd been told as long as he could remember that he was a bad little boy, and everyone knew that the cops liked to arrest bad boys and haul them off to jail. That's what Paul's dad always said, anyway.

So when the object of his nightmares discovered him hiding in the small space, he was unable to pull up the tough persona he had perfected. Charlie Swan got the first uncensored look at the real Paul Lahote, and what he saw broke a barrier between the two. For the first time in his life, Paul met someone he could instinctively trust, at least a little.

He was terrified when Charlie handed him over to the older couple, but something about the woman was familiar and comfortable. Molly made him _want_ to let down his guard, even if he wasn't sure he could.

The next couple of weeks were an eye-opening experience for the boy. Molly never pushed him, but simply offered him all the comforts of her home. She didn't bat an eye when he slipped the food from his plate to his pockets, to be eaten later in the safety of his too-big bedroom. She didn't reprimand him when she found him sleeping night after night curled up in the small closet instead of the comfortable bed.

Charlie stopped by with clothes handed down from some of the older boys in the tribe, and Molly used her sewing skills to make sure they fit his small frame. With baths every day and clothes that smelled clean and fresh, he looked like a new person. Unfortunately, the kids at school were not so easily fooled, and they continued to follow Jacob's lead in picking on Paul every chance they got.

It was after Jacob's second black eye that Paul found an unlikely ally. Embry persuaded Jacob to back off and give Paul a break, and without an adversary, Paul settled down into the classroom routine. After Paul was seen standing up to Jacob, some of the less popular kids began to hover in his general area, even if they weren't quite brave enough to approach him. Only Jared Cameron made a true effort to befriend Paul, though Paul was somewhat baffled by the other boy's sunny personality and constant smiles.

Little Quil had nothing to do with his nearest neighbor, and his parents weren't inclined to force the boys together. Old Quil kept quiet, holding his tongue around the boy, and only telling his son that Paul had future importance to the tribe.

The first fishing trip with Charlie, Paul, Billy, and Jacob was an immense failure. Jacob whined the entire three hours they were out on the water, while Billy interrupted every time Charlie tried to teach Paul something. After that, Charlie simply walked Paul down to the fishing pier, just the two of them.

Paul never asked, and Charlie never told him, but Paul's mother had run off as soon as she was released from the council center. Tommy had made a half-hearted attempt to clean up their small house, and he was a fairly dependable worker for Uley Construction.

Despite all that, no one expected him to show up one cold February morning ready to bring his only son back home.


	4. Chapter 4

_**AN: Sorry this is so late, I had serious muse issues this week. Hubby is working nonstop for the next 2 months, so he's not very much fun to live with when he's home. And the kids sense my weakness and move in for the kill. Anyway, it's been a long week...  
>This chapter is completely unedited- I usually do a read-through before I post but I'm tired. Maybe I'll do it tomorrow. Feel free to let me know if you see something that needs fixing. We can have a group effort beta job. Thanks!<strong>_

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 4<strong>

_July_

**Charlie POV  
><strong>I couldn't hold back a smile when I saw her coming toward me. She kept her eyes down, stepping carefully through the crowd as if she was worried she might trip over the air between us. Her pretty brown hair was down, hiding her face from me until she glanced up just a few feet away.

The smile she gave me and the way her eyes lit up was almost enough to make up for the past six months without her. She took a few quick steps forward, before pausing shyly and looking back down at the ground. Her voice was soft as a feather when spoke. "Hi, Daddy."

We both sighed when I pulled her close, and then she reached up to wrap her little arms around with more strength than her small size would suggest. Her giggles rang out like music when I twirled her around, reminding me why I gave her the name I did. "Hey, Bells."

I retrieved her small carryon from the flight attendant who was waiting nearby, then walked toward the baggage claim to get her suitcase. "Um, Daddy?" Bella asked softly. "Where are you going?"

I let go of her hand and wrapped my arm around her shoulders, a bit surprised to see how much she had grown. "Baggage claim is over here, that's where we'll pick up your suitcase," I told her. She was staying a whole month with me this time, so I knew her mom must have packed more clothes than usual.

Her little face lit up with a blush as she chewed on her lip. "Um, I just have this bag. That's all I brought."

I fought a frown as I thought of Renee. I swear the woman is so scatter-brained sometimes. Well, I could take Bella shopping and get her enough things to last the month. Rachel and Rebecca probably had some things they could hand down to her as well.

Patting her shoulder, I turned toward the exit. "Okay, Bells, that's fine. You ready to go home?"

She relaxed slightly with my words and nodded, readily accepting the hand I held out to her to lead from the airport.

Bella was quiet on the ride to the house, and she fell asleep before we made it to Port Angeles. I knew the flights sometimes made her nervous, so I turned the radio down and let her get her rest. I couldn't stop my smile as I thought about the month ahead—I hadn't had more than two weeks at a time with her since she was two years old.

Renee had never been happy in Forks, with the cold and dreary weather. She craved the sunshine like I craved the peace and quiet. I'm not sure how we ever thought we could make things work between us.

I hadn't been dating Renee very long when we found out we were expecting Bella. She was the best surprise of my life, even if Renee wasn't too happy at the time. She didn't want to be tied down so young, but we got married and bought a house in preparation of our girl's arrival.

Even though she was a month early, Bella was healthy and a good size at nearly eight pounds. She captured my heart the first time she wrapped her little hand around my finger. Even if I had trouble expressing it sometimes, I loved that girl with everything I had.

As we drew closer to Forks, I knew I needed to think about how I was going to introduce Bella to Paul. I hadn't said anything to her in any of our phone calls, and of course I didn't mention it to Renee. I didn't need to give her any reason not to send Bella up here.

I hoped my baby girl wouldn't feel jealous, or that I was trying to replace her in some way, but she had never had to share either of her parents with another child before. As far as I knew, Renee never kept a steady boyfriend, and she certainly wouldn't date a man with a child of his own. It was all she could do to keep up with Bella, who was the definition of an easy-going child.

Between my child support and the house her mother left her, Renee had things pretty easy financially. Her job as a substitute teacher basically paid for the hobbies she took up to keep herself entrained. Bella had laughed when she called me last month to say that her attempt at yoga hadn't gone any easier than her ballet class last year. As beautiful as she was, my Bells was not exactly graceful.

Bella woke when I stopped in the driveway, and I carried her bag up to her room so she could unpack and get settled in. She turned with a huge smile when she saw the stack of library books that Mrs. Marshall had brought by. I knew she would probably go through those in a week or so, and then we'd head up to the library for new ones.

I walked over and picked up the book sitting on her nightstand and held it up for her approval. "I thought we could read this one together. What do you think?" The battered copy of Charlie and the Chocolate Factory was one my mom read to me when I was about Bella's age. I loved the fact that the main character shared my name, and I wanted to share it with Bella while she was here with me.

"That sounds great, Daddy!" she answered, taking the book almost reverently and flipping to the first chapter. "We watched the movie last month at the end of school, but I didn't check the book out because it was almost summer."

She was still engrossed as I slipped out the door, leaving her to unpack and settle in before we had to leave for the bonfire. I still needed to figure out what to tell her about Paul, and I didn't know how much of his situation she needed to know.

Paul had been back and forth between his house with Tommy and my aunt and uncle's house as well. He stayed with Tommy for two or three weeks until he started drinking or finding a new dealer, and then Charles would go looking for him when he didn't show up to work.

Aunt Molly said she was making progress with Paul, and had very nearly earned his trust in some ways. He ate at the table with them, and he spent his nights on the small twin bed, though he'd managed to push it up against the wall all by himself.

All that changed just last month when Aunt Molly had a stroke. It hit me hard because that was how I'd lost my own father, and I hated seeing such a strong woman brought low like that. She was hanging in there, trying to keep everyone's spirits up, but she was extremely weak. Uncle Quil stayed glued to her side, trying to spend every minute with her that he could.

I still took Paul fishing, and he had even brought his friend Jared along a few times. Jared seemed like a good kid—quiet and easy going. He followed Paul for some reason, and I hoped that wouldn't get him into trouble later on.

I was watching Paul carefully, trying to make sure Tommy was taking his parenting role seriously. He was a bit more relaxed with Tonya gone, and I hadn't seen any new bruises on Paul, other than the ones little boys normally wore. I reminded him that he could tell me if he was being hurt like before, but I wasn't sure if he would actually be honest with me.

In the car, I decided to keep things simple with my daughter. "Bells?" I said, bringing her attention out of the book she was reading. "I want to introduce you to a new kid tonight. His name is Paul."

She frowned slightly, the freckles on her nose scrunching up in a tight little row. "Okay… Is he one of Jake's friends?"

I sighed and shook my head. "No, he and Jake don't really get along too well," I told her. "But I would appreciate it if you would be nice to him, like I know you will. He's had a rough time of it."

Bella nodded innocently, and I reached over to pat her leg in thanks. I was glad that my girl couldn't really understand the pain that Paul had been through in his short life, and I was grateful that she wasn't as prone to following others as some kids were. She and Jake were good friends, but she wouldn't hesitate to call him out if she didn't agree with his behavior. It should make for an interesting summer.

When we reached the beach, the sand was already packed with families and friends. Billy and Harry waved at me from the chairs they had set up around the fire, and I spotted big Quil wrestling out on the sand with the kids. Well, the boys anyway. Leah, Rachel, and Rebecca had all reached that age where they were too big to play like children.

We walked slowly toward the group, stopping to greet other friends along the way. Bella hid behind my leg, her shyness coming out once more. She let out a squeak as she was suddenly scooped up and lifted high in the air, a booming laugh the only clue to her captor's identity.

"Bells! It's good to see you, baby girl!" She giggled and squirmed as my cousin lifted her easily over his head, grinning up at her red face as he nudged me with his elbow. "I'm not sure this is my Bells, Charlie," Quil said in speculation. "She's much too tall to be our tiny Isabella."

Bells had always been a favorite of Quil's, and she was quite fond of him as well. She had a smile bigger than Jake's when he finally pulled her down for a hug, his massive arms making her look even smaller. "Hey Big Quil," she answered quietly.

The women had reached us by that point, and Quil dropped her almost reluctantly as Sue and Sarah reached out for their own hugs. Quil's wife, Joy, stood back a bit, offering her a smile before she went back to setting up the food table. Joy and Renee had never gotten along, and I felt bad that those feelings were passed along to my daughter.

Bella was soon swept up with boys, and I heard Jake and Quil talking ninety to nothing about everything she had missed in the past few months. I strained to hear if they would mention Paul, but my warnings seemed to have paid off as they never said a word.

I took the beer that Billy offered, grateful for the cold drink this close to the heat of the bonfire. I felt relaxed, and I sat quietly as I watched Bella play with her friends and cousin, noticing that she still seemed to prefer Embry's quiet conversations to Jake and Quil's louder posturing.

It wasn't until we headed to fix our plates that I finally saw Paul and Jared on the other side of the fire. I pulled Bella their way, a bit surprised when Embry tagged along. I thought it showed the boy's maturity that he was willing to be civil to Paul, even when his closest friends considered him to be enemy number one.

When we reached the group, I held my fist out for Paul to bump with his own. It was a ritual that had become our personal handshake of sorts, and it never failed to bring a grin to Paul's face. "Hey Charlie, how's it hanging?" he spoke with that cocky air that was years ahead of his time. I got a small glimpse of the charmer he would be as he got older.

"Paul, I want you to meet my daughter, Bella," I said as I pulled Bells up in front of me, putting my hands on her shoulders with pride. "Bells, this is Paul Lahote."


	5. Chapter 5

_**AN: **Thanks for the feedback on the last chapter! We had a couple of questions about age- this is just about six months after the last one, it's the summer before Bella's 9th birthday. Next chapter will skip ahead in the year I think, and then we'll get few more to get to Paul phasing. _

_If you like AH stories, I posted my TFLN contest entry "_Awkward by Morning" _under my We're All Human collection. It's an Emmett/Bella story with a side of Edward/Seth._

* * *

><p><em>Disclaimer: I own nothing but some shirtless pics of Alex Meraz that clog up the memory on my phone. SM owns all.<em>

**Chapter 5**

_July_

**Paul**

Paul was fidgeting. Strangely, for a child, he was normally still and observant, always watchful and not the least bit wasteful in his movements. Adults had mentally compared him to a predator—Old Quil thought he looked like a wolf—lying in wait for his unsuspecting prey.

But on this night, Paul was restless. He wasn't sure what exactly was bothering him, or he didn't know how to put his feelings into words.

Charlie had told him about Bella, and how she was coming to stay with her father for a month this summer. They had been fishing together, and Charlie never even noticed that Paul was quiet the rest of the day.

One thing in particular was worrying him. Bella was friends with Jacob, Quil, and Embry—Jacob was constantly calling her "his" Bells and saying how she was his best friend, or best friend who was a girl anyway. While Paul and Embry had reached a tentative peace, he still didn't have much to do with the royal brats.

"Come on, Paul, I found the football! Let's go!" Jared was standing by him, wanting to play now that he had gotten permission from his parents. The Camerons were watching the boys from their seats near the fire, still not completely trusting of the Lahote boy.

Paul started to turn, and then stopped when he saw the familiar police cruiser pull into the parking lot. He craned his neck trying to get a look at the girl that he on some level perceived as a rival, a threat to the only positive attention he had received.

He was just about to turn and follow Jared toward the water when a loud squeal caught his attention. He looked back toward the parking lot just in time to see Big Quil toss a girl into the air with a huge smile on his face. The sheer joy from the man who tended to ignore him was enough to send Paul running. He grabbed the football away from Jared and sprinted down the beach away from the fire. "Go long, Jared!"

Paul gradually relaxed as he ran out his frustrations, tossing the ball back and forth and wrestling in the waves with his closest friend. The two drew others around them, but Jared was the one who acted as a go-between, putting himself between Paul and the others.

Everything was fine until Jared's mom called the boys back over to get their food. Charlie finally spotted them and brought the much-anticipated Bella along to meet him. Paul shored up his defenses and tried not to focus on the fear he was feeling. He could do this.

His smile was genuine when Charlie greeted him like he always had, but his nerves returned full force when he laid eyes on Charlie's daughter. It was hard to miss the way Embry was hovering protectively at Bella's side, as if Paul couldn't actually be trusted not to hurt her.

Determined to prove himself, Paul straightened his back and nodded toward the girl, unsure whether he should offer to shake hands the way the grown-ups usually did. Once he looked up and met her eyes, it didn't matter.

Paul couldn't remember what he was so worried about, and why he felt threatened by her. She was the prettiest girl he'd ever seen in his whole life. He couldn't stop staring as her face turned a bright pink, even as she smiled at him shyly.

Jared's elbow brought him out of whatever trance he'd been in, and he returned her smile when she gave him a friendly wave and a quiet "hi."

Charlie looked at him with approval when he grinned back and answered with a more confident, "Hey."

They ended up walking in a group together with the Cameron family and Tiffany Call to get their food. While the adults chatted over the spread, the kids focused on finding their favorites.

Paul paid close attention when Bella slipped the barbecued ribs from her plate to Embry's, and he traded her the broccoli and cheese that his mother had given him with a disgusted look that made Bella giggle. This caught Charlie and Tiffany's attention, but they just rolled their eyes in good humor at their children's antics.

While he was distracted, Charlie had been piling extra food onto Paul's plate as well as Bella's. He looked down, surprised at the weight of his meal, then up to catch Charlie's wink. "Eat up, Paul. You're a growing boy. I need you to have your energy up so we can fish tomorrow!"

Paul stopped where he was standing, causing Jared to run into him and almost drop his plate. He ignored the complaints of his friend as he stared at Charlie in shock. He was taking Paul fishing? Even though Bella was there?

Charlie laughed as he correctly read the boy's face. "What? You didn't think I'd leave you hanging just because Bella's here, did you?"

Paul wasn't sure what to say, because that was exactly what he'd assumed. He looked over to where Bella was following Embry back to the log where their friends were already seated. Charlie's eyes turned that way as well, before he clapped his hand on Paul's shoulder and said, "I'll pick you up at eight—be ready! And tell Jared he can come along as well!"

Jared and Paul walked silently to find a seat around the fire, and Jared didn't say anything when Paul picked a spot that gave him a perfect view of Bella and the boys. Paul ate mechanically, not even noticing what he was putting in his mouth as he watched the girl interact with the kids that had tormented him at school.

Bella was seated between Jacob and Quil, while Embry sat quietly on the other side of his probable brother. Paul was intrigued when Jacob tried to reach over to snag a cookie off Bella's plate, and the girl slapped his hand away with a scowl, while handing Quil a brownie at the same time. "Jacob Black, you keep your hands on your own plate—you didn't ask me to get you anything!" she scolded him, much to the amusement of the adults looking on.

"Aww, Bells, come on. Just one cookie," he whined, sticking his lip out in a rather impressive pout that Paul was looking forward to teasing him about at a future time. He was impressed with how easily Bella handled Jacob's dramatics, and how at ease she seemed with all the boys, but especially Embry. The two shared a connection that was hard to define, but it was easy to see if one knew what they were looking for.

The sound of his name carried across the way, causing Paul's back to stiffen in defense. Jacob's head was bent close to Bella's as he whispered none-too-quietly trying to warn his friend away from the other boy.

Bella was scowling at her oldest friend, disappointed with the things he was saying about Paul. While she didn't know Paul very well at all, she didn't feel like it was appropriate for Jacob to be bad-mouthing him in the way that he was.

"Quil, trade places with me, please," she said as she stood up, leaving Jacob's mouth wide open in shock. "I need a break from Jake for a minute."

Paul's smile was matched by a quiet chuckle from Embry, and he finally relaxed from the tense stance he'd taken as he worried about Bella's reaction. Maybe the fishing trip wouldn't be so bad after all.

~oOo~oOo~oOo~oOo~oOo~oOo~

**Charlie POV  
><strong>Bella was as irritable as ever when I went in to wake her up early to go fishing. She'd tried to get it out of the night before, but Billy's girls already had plans, and Leah Clearwater was being a moody preteen who had no patience for my daughter.

She perked up a bit when we pulled up to the Camerons' house where I knew Paul was staying. Paul and Jared were sitting on one side of the porch, and I was surprised to see Embry sitting on the other side. He looked relaxed, but I wondered if Billy or Jacob had sent him along to keep an eye on things.

Bella smiled as the boys climbed in, blushing lightly when Paul and Jared both grinned back. I raised my eyebrow at Embry, and he paused before closing the door. "Is it okay if I come, Charlie? Bella asked me to last night," he said quietly, causing me to look at Bella in question.

"What?" she said defensively. "I told you I don't like to fish. He can use my pole and I can read my book." She waved a battered paperback around that I recognized as one she was reading last night before bed. I guess there was no chance of making a fisherman out of my daughter.

We parked down by the marina and walked out on the longest pier, spreading out a bit as I set out a bucket of bait and the tackle box. Bella laid a small blanket between me and Embry, settling down and losing herself in her book quite quickly.

I helped the boys bait their lines, feeling quite proud of Paul when he did his own and then helped Jared. He had come a long way from the scared, angry little boy I'd met just a few months ago. He still had a long way to go, but I hoped with friends like Jared he could pull himself up and away from his father's toxic influence. He deserved better than everything Tommy put him through.

Thinking of Tommy brought to mind my last fishing trip with Paul, just two weeks prior. I hadn't expected to see him that day, since he told me his dad was taking him to Port Angeles for the day—it was Paul's eighth birthday.

However, I'd seen him walking along the road when I came up to visit Aunt Molly, and I was frustrated to learn that Paul had woken up alone in the house, his father never making it home the night before. He'd been staying with Jared since then, but I was sure Tommy would show up again as soon as the monthly government check was due to arrive. That was all Paul was to him, a slightly inconvenient extra source of income.

Speaking of income, I thought about the trip I'd planned the next day. I had called Renee to see why she hadn't sent more clothes with Bella, and she said she just forgot. I had to bite my tongue to keep from going off on her—it wouldn't have done any good, and would have probably led to me saying something I would regret. It was better to not rock the boat.

The morning passed peacefully, if unproductively fish-wise. The kids were talking though, and that was better than a big catch any day.

Jared and Embry told Bella about their baseball team going undefeated for the season, and she told them how she had gotten nervous and hid backstage when it was time for her spring ballet recital. Renee apparently got the whole thing on tape, so I would have to ask her to send that to me sometime soon. It sounded like Bella's dance career was officially over.

We dropped the boys at their respective homes and drove out to the diner for a late lunch. After ordering our drinks, I looked across the table at my little girl, pleased to see her contented smile and sun-kissed cheeks. She really looked happy to be here.

When I asked her if she was, she smiled brighter. "I am, Daddy. I'm happy to be home."


	6. Chapter 6

**_AN: First things, this story has an amazing banner made by the even more amazing Mist! Thanks so much! You can see it on twitter, or the link on my profile!_**

**_Second- when I added in all the characters who weren't present at the time of Twilight, I wasn't changing canon- just going back in time. With that said, this chapter is a little rough, so hold on tight... Oh, and I went back and added months to each chapter to help follow the timeline a little better. Sorry I'm so confusing sometimes ;)_**

* * *

><p><em>Disclaimer: I own nothing but some shirtless pics of Alex Meraz that clog up the memory on my phone. SM owns all.<em>

**Chapter 6**

_November_

**Charlie POV  
><strong>"What do you mean she's not coming?" I didn't really expect a response, but I just couldn't believe what I was hearing.

"_You heard me, Charlie. She's not feeling well right now. Sorry._" She didn't sound the least bit sorry.

"I already bought her tickets! What am I supposed to do with that?" It was a deflection—I didn't care about the money. I just wanted my Bells.

"_Look, maybe they'll exchange them for next summer, or I can use them when we go to see my parents at Christmas. I'll pay you back_," Renee offered, trying her best to sound reasonable and responsible. Neither were her strongest traits.

I sighed as I looked out the dark window. The rain was changing over to sleet, and I knew we'd have a thin coating of ice by morning. The chill outside matched the chill in my heart. This just wasn't a good week.

It didn't even feel like Thanksgiving at all. For the first time in years, I had to struggle to come up with something to be thankful for.

It didn't seem like it was only a few months ago that I had my baby girl sleeping upstairs in her room, eating her cereal on the coffee table while she watched cartoons. So much had changed since then, and my mind was still struggling to keep up.

I tried one more angle with Renee, hoping she had a shred of affection left for our friends here. "Renee, everyone really misses Bells. She wasn't able to come to the funerals, and I know the kids especially want to see her." My next words were nearly a whisper and I doubt she even heard me. "_I _miss her."

Renee turned abruptly angry, as she had every time that I'd brought up Big Quil's recent drowning. I still couldn't believe my cousin, my oldest friend, was really and truly gone. He was so full of life—so much _bigger_ than life—and it was hard to grasp the fact that a simple storm could have taken him from this world.

Aunt Molly couldn't handle the news at all. She had simply given up. She didn't have the will to live after her only son was so senselessly killed. We buried them less than two weeks apart.

Making that phone call to Bella was one of the hardest things I'd ever done. She was so young, and so far away, that I didn't think she could truly understand the loss we were all feeling. It wouldn't be real to her until she was here, and they weren't.

"Look, Charlie, whatever. She's sick. There's nothing I can do about it now." Renee's raised voice must have brought Bella to the room—I heard a hacking cough and my baby girl's sweet voice asking for me. "Here, Bella wants to talk."

"_Daddy?_" She sounded hoarse, and congested, and I instantly felt bad for wanting her to travel.

"Hey, Bells," I answered. "You not feeling good?"

She coughed again, though it sounded like she put her hand over the phone to do so. My baby girl was always polite. "_Yeah. Sally Williams sneezed on me and gave me her germs. She didn't even say she was sorry."_

She sounded so disgruntled that it took every ounce of my control not to laugh. Leave it to Bella to take catching a cold as a personal affront. "I'm sorry, baby. I wish you could be here, but you just try to rest up and get better so you don't miss too much school."

Bella sniffled a bit, and I couldn't tell if it was the extra snot in her nose, or if she was crying. "_I miss you, Daddy. I want to come see you at Christmas. I don't like going to California._"

I sighed as I scrubbed my hand down my face. Times like this were the hardest. I knew I could try to fight Renee and get more time with my daughter, but she would not make it easy, and I didn't want her to push her frustrations with me out onto Bella. It was just easier to not rock the boat.

"Now you know your Gran is missing you. And you can see your cousins down there too," I reminded her. I knew my ex-mother-in-law truly loved my daughter, and Renee didn't take her to visit nearly often enough. I would give anything for Bella to have more time with my parents. "You can help her make those cookies you love so much, and maybe you can mail me some?"

That thought seemed to brighten her up. _"I will. Can I send some to Quil too?"_

My breath caught at her question and I sincerely hoped she was talking about little Quil. I decided to test her. "Sure, Bells. You can do that. You might have to send extra for Embry and Jake though."

Her laughter was a little rough, and I knew I wouldn't be able to stay on the phone much longer. She needed to rest her voice. "_Yeah, I know_" Her sigh sounded much too grown up when she continued_, "But Quil needs the cookies more right now. He's not gonna be as happy this Christmas."_

At least she seemed to understand the loss, even if she hadn't been able to mourn with us here. Next summer would be the real test, and god, that seemed so far away. "Okay, baby girl. It sounds like you need to get some rest, but you can call me again when you're feeling better."

I didn't speak to Renee after Bella got off the phone, and I only sat there a minute before pressing the buttons to dial my Chief. I might as well take someone's shift for Thanksgiving. I no longer had a reason to be off that day.

-o-o-o-

The day started off quiet. There was one dispatcher on duty, and I was the only one on patrol. Mark was on call if we needed him, but everyone else was enjoying the day off with their families.

I parked at the intersection of 110 and 101 north of town, hoping to catch any speeders coming through at the last minute. I tried my best not to think about Bella and what she was doing. She'd sounded better when I called the night before, and was looking forward to the "traditional" Chinese takeout that Renee would buy for Thanksgiving. She did always have her quirks.

I was about to turn around and head to the other side of town when a call came through on the radio. My adrenaline was pumping as Candace described the accident scene, just south of the Calawah river off 101. I was less than a mile away.

I threw on my lights and pulled out, eyes scanning the road for the wreckage. Two other cars were parked on the opposite side of the road, and as I pulled across to shield the accident site, I saw a silver car whose front end was crumpled against a tree.

I let dispatch know that I was on site and stepped out to see what had happened. A sick feeling of dread began to build in my stomach as I looked at the battered car. My mind wouldn't let me process what I was actually seeing until I reached the broken passenger side window and peered through to see the driver.

I immediately turned my head and threw up my measly breakfast of coffee and toast all over the damp leaves. A rushing sound filled my ears as I worked up the courage to look back at the car and pray that the driver was anyone else.

Her warm brown eyes were vacant and dull, her long, silky black hair was caked in blood. My best friend's wife… _Sarah._

~oOo~oOo~oOo~oOo~oOo~oOo~

_December_

**Paul**

Paul hated holidays. He'd never had a reason to celebrate with his family, and holidays meant that his dad was off work and usually had access to alcohol, or something stronger. Paul had slipped away July 4th by staying with Jared's family, but Labor Day and Thanksgiving had both been equally bad.

Paul nearly lost faith in Charlie on Thanksgiving Day. His dad had been up late the night before, and Paul accidentally woke him when he tried to get a glass of milk. Tommy was passed out at the table, but his head shot up when Paul let the cabinet door slam.

With fresh bruises on his arm, eye, and ribs, Paul spent the rest of the day huddled in his closet. He'd tried to remain strong, but couldn't hold the tears at bay as hour after hour passed. No one came back to save him this time.

It was several days later when Paul learned where Charlie had been, and why he hadn't come to Paul. As much as Paul disliked Jacob, he still felt bad that the boy lost his mother. As bad as she was, Paul still missed his own mom, so he couldn't imagine how bad Jacob must have felt. Jake actually had a great mom.

Charlie was busy the month following Sarah's accident, and Paul didn't see much of his friend. He struggled through his days, staying out of his dad's way, and just trying to make it through school without too much trouble.

He'd avoided Jake and his buddies, giving them a wide berth as Quil and Jacob mourned their lost parents. Embry had moved away from his best friends not long after Big Quil died—his mom rented a small house just down the street from Paul. After particularly rough nights with his dad, Embry usually showed up at the corner just as Paul was passing by. They would walk to school in silence, but with a tentative camaraderie.

One such morning, shortly before school let out for the winter break, a couple of older boys were lying in wait just down the road. Paul was already sporting a sprained wrist and bruised ribs, but when he saw Embry get pulled down by his hair, he waded in swinging.

Paul may have been small, but he was fast and full of pent-up aggression. He knew every weak spot on the body, and he used that knowledge to defend himself and his sort-of friend. A car pulled up, driven by Sam Uley's grandpa, and the older boy and man were able to wrestle the bullies away from Paul's frenzied attack.

Charles Uley pulled Embry and Paul into the car with him and drove them to the tribal clinic. Both boys were covered in blood, and he could see the way Paul was favoring his left wrist. He wanted to get them checked out before they went to school.

Embry had a bloody nose and the beginnings of a black eye, but other than a small scrape on his palm he was fine. Paul's knuckles were scraped and bruised, and his shirt was torn at the shoulder. He truly looked like he'd been in a street brawl.

Paul sat silently through the examination, refusing to answer any questions and avoiding eye contact with every adult there. Charles and the doctor exchanged a look over his head, and neither missed the way Paul froze when the doctor advised that Paul stay home from school for the day.

"I sent Tommy to Port Angeles for supplies today," Charles said, still watching the small boy. "I think I'll call over to the Black house and see if Charlie Swan is there. He can keep an eye on Paul for the day."

Tiffany Call came to pick up Embry and take him to school, but Embry asked her to wait when they passed the bed where Paul was sitting.

"Paul?" Embry said quietly, finally drawing the attention of the battered, stoic child. "Thanks for helping me out there. I'm sorry you got hurt."

After a brief pause, Paul accepted the hand that Embry held out, and nodded before looking away. "Okay," Embry spoke louder, his smile wide. "Well, I'll see you around!"

It took almost half an hour for Charlie to be tracked down and called to the clinic, but no one missed the worry on his face when he ran in looking for Paul. The doctor assured him that the boy had simply been in a fight with some older children, and he would be just fine.

The tall officer rounded the corner and finally spied Paul slouched on the too-large exam bed. Brown eyes met almost-black, and for the first time in a month both Paul and Charlie wore genuine smiles.

Paul held his good fist out and met Charlie's worried gaze. "Hey Charlie. Don't worry about me—you should see the other guys."


	7. Chapter 7

_**AN: So sorry this is late! My brother-in-law got married yesterday (if you follow me on twitter, this is the shotgun wedding at the courthouse I was referencing), and I had to do all the decorating for my mother-in-law (let's just say I'm firmly in the 'favorite' category) ;) Anyway, here's the chapter! And I think we still have at least 1, maybe 2 more before we get to Paul phasing. **_

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 7<strong>

_July, Three and a half years later_

**Paul**

Twelve-year-old Paul was locked in place, paralyzed like a mouse in the gaze of a cobra. The cobra in this case was a large set of fake boobs, worn by his father's latest lady friend.

"Dammit, Brenda, cover that shit up. The boy's got eyes you know," Tommy threw a shirt in her direction, without bothering to get up from the couch or re-button his own jeans.

Brenda pulled the shirt on slowly, never taking her eyes off the skinny boy in front of her. She smirked when Paul finally blinked, then looked away in embarrassment at being caught. Despite living with Tommy, he was clearly still _very_ innocent.

"I see his eyes, Tommy," Brenda purred as she slinked closer to the still-frozen boy. She ran one long fingernail down his shoulder and laughed as he shivered. "He's a cute one—he's gonna give you some competition in a few years."

Paul felt trapped. He wanted nothing more than to escape his small home and run down to the beach where he knew _she_ would be waiting.

Avoiding the adults' gazes, he ducked around the older woman and slipped out the back door, hoping that Brenda would distract his father for the next few hours. He doubted that she would—women didn't stick around his father for very long.

Just when he thought he'd made it, a heavy hand closed around the back of his neck and he instantly went limp. Even though he was taller now—just a few inches shorter than his father—he knew it was better to give in immediately. He would suffer less damage this way.

"Tommy?" Brenda called, unknowingly putting herself at risk from Tommy's ire. Paul's eyes widened a touch in fear for the unsuspecting woman, but Tommy just threw his head back and laughed, sending Paul out the door with a rough cuff to the back of his head. Paul took off running, taking a shortcut through the woods toward the beach.

He couldn't wait to see Bella again. For the past few years, her visits to Charlie had been bright little oases of light in his otherwise stormy life. Bella was unfailingly kind to him, accepting him into her circle just as he was, just as Charlie had done.

Slipping almost silently through the trees, Paul followed the sound of voices to the relatively crowded area of First Beach. At midmorning there were quite a few families, as well as groups of teenagers and more kids closer to his age.

He took a moment to survey the scene, spotting Charlie off to one side with Billy and Harry, no doubt comparing fish stories and arguing about sports. Their friendship was an easy one.

About fifty feet away from the adults, Bella was the reluctant center of attention, surrounded by her closest friends and a larger group of kids Paul recognized from school. Jake and Quil were throwing a football with some older boys, with Jake looking back toward Bella every few minutes to see if she was watching.

Embry and Bella were seated on a driftwood log, along with Jared and a few of the less popular kids—their mutual friends. Paul was a bit surprised to see some of the older kids hanging around their group as well. Sam Uley and Leah Clearwater were seated on an adjacent log, holding hands and sneaking kisses when Leah's father wasn't looking.

The Black twins, Rachel and Rebecca, were sitting on Leah's other side, furthest away from Bella, and from the looks they were sending her she was probably their current object of gossip. Despite Jacob's dogged devotion, his sisters had never been Bella Swan's biggest fans.

As Paul stepped out of the trees, Bella turned her head and immediately caught his eye. He couldn't hold back a smile when she jumped up—steadying herself with a hand on Embry's shoulder when she nearly fell—and ran over to give him a hug. "Hey, Paul! I was worried you weren't coming!"

He stepped back and reached up without thinking to rub at the sore spot on his head. "Yeah, I got held up," he shrugged. "My dad had some woman over."

Embry had walked up, along with Jared, and he shivered when he heard Paul's excuse. "Ugh," he groaned. "Don't talk about parents and dating…"

Bella's giggles were infectious as she reached over to punch Embry's arm. "Oh, come on, _brother dear…_ I think it's kind of cute!"

Paul looked between them in confusion and turned to Jared for an explanation as they started walking back toward the beach. "Oh, Embry's mom has a new boyfriend," Jared said, winking at Bella. "Apparently you're not the only one Charlie's been driving out here to see!"

A brief flare of jealousy took Paul by surprise, and he realized he might be a little too attached to Bella's father. Maybe he needed to take a step back from the man he'd grown to admire so much. Charlie deserved a good family, and a good son, and Paul didn't want to stand in his way.

A soft hand on his arm caught his attention, and he realized he'd been standing still while everyone else walked on. Bella looked up at him in worry, but he just smiled at her and shook his head, stuffing his hands in his pockets as he walked over to sit by Jared.

The rest of the week passed in a similar fashion, with Charlie and Bella spending most days in La Push, either fishing with the boys or playing on the beach. Some days Charlie spent his time at the Black house with Billy, and the kids would run further without adult supervision.

On Saturday afternoon, the group had mostly scattered, and Bella was sitting alone on a piece of driftwood, just watching the waves pensively. She was feeling strange this trip, and having a hard time coming to terms with that.

Over the years, she had never thought twice of playing with "her" boys—Jake, Quil, and Embry. They had been friends, almost like brothers, and that was all it was. She had begun to notice that Jacob sometimes made her uncomfortable, trying to hold her hand, or sit closer than she liked. Charlie told her that Jake was "in love" with her, but that was about the dumbest thing she'd ever heard. Jake was family.

Paul, on the other hand, made her heart do strange things. She caught herself wondering how it would feel to hold his hand, or have him put his arm around her, or some days she even thought as far as _kissing_ Paul. Those thoughts made her feel embarrassed and uncomfortable when she saw the boy face to face.

Paul walked up and stood in front of Bella, waiting for her to notice him there. When she finally looked up, she nearly fell backwards off the log in surprise. He smiled as she blushed a deep red when he reached for her hand and pulled her steady.

"Um, hey," he stuttered, looking off toward the trees with uncharacteristic nervousness. "I was wondering if you want to walk over to the tide pools with me?"

Bella smiled and stood quickly, blushing again when she realized how close she was standing to him. "Sure," she answered, as she took a small step back. "I love seeing those!"

They walked together comfortably, and Paul reached for her hand again when she started to trip over a tree root, only this time he didn't let go. Bella looked down at their entwined fingers and sighed with a happy little smile, her heart beating furiously with excitement. "Is this okay?" he asked, and she nodded shyly.

Paul could barely think straight with her soft little hand in his. His hormone-riddled body was sending him all kinds of ideas—things he'd seen on TV, talked about with his friends, and even overheard with his father and those women who appeared in his home.

They stopped at the largest tide pool, and Bella stood there for a long time, completely mesmerized by the tiny microcosm of marine life. Paul, on the other hand, was mesmerized by Bella. The weak sunlight was filtered through the overhanging leaves, making her dark hair and pale skin almost glow.

Bella looked up and caught him watching, and he smiled as her cheeks turned a beautiful shade of pink. He reached up without even thinking and brushed a wayward strand of her hair back out of her face, tucking it gently behind her ear with a soft caress.

The two were leaning toward each other, and Paul thought she might be wanting the same thing he did, but he thought he better make sure. "Um, Bella?" he said quietly, clearing his throat in an attempt to tamp down his nerves. "I really, um… I'd really like to kiss you right now."

Bella smiled, squeezing his fingers tightly, and gave him another shy nod. They watched each other carefully as they leaned forward, and Bella closed her eyes just as Paul's lips pressed gently against hers. The contact lasted less than a second, but it was everything she had dreamed of and more.

When Paul took her other hand in his, Bella looked away shyly and coughed in embarrassment. She hoped she had done that right, and that Paul had been pleased. It took her a minute to work up the nerve to speak. "Um, I hope that was… uh, I mean… Oh!" she finally spluttered. "I've never actually done that before—I hope that was okay…"

Paul smiled broadly and brought their joined hands up to nudge her chin up to look at him. "Bella," he said softly, willing to share his own insecurities with the beautiful girl he admired so much. "That was my first kiss too."


	8. Chapter 8

_**AN: Um, yeah, if you couldn't tell from the last chapter, we're taking a big old left turn at canon here ;) Hold on tight! And thank you so much for your reviews! I'm glad you're enjoying it so far!**_

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 8<strong>

_1 year later, July_

**Charlie POV  
><strong>I couldn't stop my smile as I looked down at her. Her nose was scrunched in concentration, making her scattering of freckles stand out even more than usual. Her tongue peeked out just a bit as she wiggled my tie, and then a smile of triumph burst out as she patted down my lapels. "There, Daddy. You look perfect."

I probably undid all her hard work as I pulled her close for a hug, but I just couldn't help it—I was so happy she was here.

It was hard to believe that so much had happened over the past year. I never saw myself getting married again but after losing Quil and Sarah, I realized that sometimes we don't have the time to waste. I couldn't wait around for a woman who would never love me the way I loved her, and when Renee got engaged to a minor league baseball player named Phil, I was finally able to let her go. Of course, I also ran a background check on Phil and questioned Bella when she was home for the summer as well.

Tiffany Call was nothing like Renee. She was young and beautiful, but she was also responsible and down-to-earth. She had worked hard to provide for Embry, and the boy's polite and sweet nature showed what a good job she had done in raising him, even without his father in the picture.

I wasn't too shocked when she confirmed my suspicions that Quil was actually Embry's father. She admitted that he had supported them both financially until his untimely death, when Joy quickly put a stop to that.

I was angry at the thought that my cousin, a man I had looked up to all my life, was just another cheating husband and womanizing fisherman. She hadn't told Embry the truth about his father, and I honestly couldn't see how she ever would. Learning that one of his best friends was actually his brother was going to be a bitter pill to swallow.

Bella seemed happy when we announced our engagement this past Christmas, and she and Embry had always gotten along well. I did wish she could come live with us full time, but Renee didn't seem too eager to hand over custody. At least Bella told me that Phil was helping her mom keep the house running smoothly.

A knock on the door brought me out of my thoughts, and I realized it was time for me to head to the altar. I kept my arm around my Bells, knowing she was probably just as nervous as I was about standing up in front of a crowd.

Tiff and I had decided to skip the whole wedding party bit, in favor of having our children stand up with us. Bella and I were going to enter from the side of the church, while Embry would walk Tiffany down the aisle to meet us.

I checked to be sure that Bells had the ring, and my breath caught when she held her hand up to show me that she was wearing it on her right ring finger for safe keeping. She had a small bouquet in her left hand, and with her pale blue dress it was too easy to picture her own wedding day, hopefully _many_ years down the road.

I felt my face turn red as I reached the minister and looked out over the relatively full church. People from La Push filled both sides of the aisle, and all my friends from Forks were here as well. Tiffany was surprised when some of her family members drove down from Neah Bay as well, since she hadn't had much to do with them since Embry was born.

The music changed, and I sucked in a breath when I saw my bride. Tiffany was absolutely gorgeous in her white lace dress, and I was so happy that she left her long black hair flowing freely down her back. I really loved her hair. She had the sides pulled up and as she walked closer I saw that she was wearing the earrings I gave her for our one-month anniversary. She had cried at the time, and I was terrified I'd done something wrong until she told me she thought it was sweet, and that no man had ever given her anything like that.

No words were said as Embry gave me his mother's hand, but he gave me a very grown-up nod of approval as he walked over to take his place opposite Bella. Tiff was crying, and I felt my own eyes get a bit moist as well, but I was mostly feeling hopeful. This was a new start for me, with a woman who loved me and would stay with me, not go running off across the country in a few months.

I surprised Tiffany when I pulled her out on the dance floor and did more than just shuffle back and forth a bit. I'd taken a lot of ribbing from the guys at work when I signed up for dance lessons in Port Angeles, but the smile on my new wife's face let me know it was worth it.

Bella was grinning when she took her turn dancing with me. We both laughed when she kicked her shoes off and stepped up on my feet—as beautiful as she was, graceful she was not. "Are you having fun, Bells?" I asked as we danced next to Tiff and Embry.

"I am!" she smiled, but then her expression turned wistful as she looked around the room. "I just wish I could stay here with you, but I know Mom needs me too."

We finished our dance and I watched her wander off with her new step-brother to find their friends near the food tables. Bells and Embry were staying out at La Push for one night, to give me and my lovely bride an evening alone. I was enjoying married life so far this time.

~oOo~oOo~oOo~oOo~oOo~oOo~

**Paul**

Bella looked like an angel in her light blue dress, something Paul had never seen her in before. Bella was more of a shorts and jeans girl.

He hadn't had much time with her before the wedding, since the new Swan family was busy with preparations and rehearsals. Still, he had missed her, and he hoped to get her alone while she was in town for the summer.

Paul waited for everyone else to greet her, and then slipped up beside her with a cup of lemonade. "Here," he said, catching her attention as Embry pulled Jake and Quil further away. "I got you a drink."

Bella blushed on cue, and reached up to tuck her hair behind her ears. She'd been thinking about Paul a lot since that kiss the previous summer, but he hadn't tried to kiss her again since then. Of course, Charlie and Tiffany had kept their kids busy when Bella was home for Christmas, and they had only seen Paul when they went fishing or attended the weekly bonfire. They hadn't had any time alone.

With Bella and Embry staying at Jacob's house for the night, Paul didn't expect he'd see her much then either. Not only did he have to avoid Jake, but another Black as well. He frowned as he thought of Jake's older sister, Rachel. At fifteen, she was becoming more rebellious against her father, and Paul was the latest object of her rebellion.

She had cornered him after school one day and told him there was a lot she could _teach_ him. He had some idea of what she was talking about, but he wasn't sure she was the best one to _learn_ from. He knew the fallout would be phenomenal if anyone were to find out.

Paul leaned against the wall outside as Charlie and Tiffany ran to their car in a shower of bubbles and laughter, frowning as Bella followed her new _brother_ to Billy Black's car. He finished the cigarette he'd bummed from an older boy and stood to dust his pants off before going to find Jared's family for a ride home.

~o~o~o~o~o~

Not long after his eighth grade year at school started, Paul was noticed by some of the more notable trouble makers in high school. They needed a liaison with the younger kids, and they had no idea that the last thing Paul wanted was to be a drug dealer.

They started him small—inviting him to eat at the diner, or hang out at the beach, whatever they happened to be doing at the time. They shared their cigarettes, and offered him alcohol, but he had little interest in that due to his father's influence. One night after a football game, they stumbled on Paul's hidden talent.

A group of kids were spray painting the field house with garish colors and crude cartoons. Unnoticed at first, Paul picked a corner and a can of yellow paint and proceeded to paint Spongebob on the side of the wall. He was lost in concentration and didn't notice that the others had fallen silent as they watched him work.

"That's really good, kid," the leader stated, with a heavy hand on Paul's shoulder that had him spinning to defend himself out of habit. The older boy looked at him thoughtfully, holding his hands out to show he wasn't a threat. "I think you'll be a good fit here, Lahote. We can really use someone like you."

Paul was suspicious, but he couldn't deny that it felt good to be accepted by the older kids. They kept him fed, and gave him more options for places to sleep when he needed to get away for a night. The oldest boy, Aaron, helped Paul hone his already impressive fighting skills, while slowly gaining his trust.

Jared began to pull away from Paul, at the advice of his parents and partially in fear of Paul's new 'friends.' With Embry in Forks, there was no one else he could turn to besides the juvenile delinquents he'd fallen in with. They became his family.

Charlie was called out to the convenience store on the road to La Push one evening in response to a robbery. He reviewed surveillance tape, easily recognizing some of the older kids, but he nearly fainted when he spotted a smaller boy at the edge of the group. Paul was clearly serving as look-out, and he looked extremely nervous even on the grainy footage. Charlie covered his face with his hands and wondered how he could have let things get this far.

Thinking that maybe he had been too lenient with Paul in the past, Charlie put on his cop face and headed out to round up the kids. He saved Paul for last, making a show of walking up to the front door so Tommy could see exactly what his boy had been up to.

He heard voices yelling back and forth in an odd echo of the night six years earlier when Charlie first met Paul. The only difference was, this time the law was here for the boy.

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN2: Anybody lost yet? To sum it up, Phil and Renee are married, Charlie and Tiffany are married and living in Forks. Charlie learned that Big Quil iswas Embry's father. At the end of the chapter, Bella is now fourteen and Paul is thirteen, and both are in eighth grade. Next chapter is FINALLY Paul's POV ;)**_


	9. Chapter 9

_**AN: Another Wednesday, another chapter. If you need to get a feel for Paul this chapter (and who doesn't) I recommend watching Never Back Down 2. Alex Meraz's character heavily influenced this part, and you should at least google some videos of the fight scenes, especially the Capoeria combo. He seriously looks supernatural with the way he moves. Anyway, on with the story...**_

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 9 <strong>

_2 years later  
>Thursday night<em>

**Charlie POV  
><strong>"Hey, honey. How was work?" Tiffany met me at the door with a kiss as she took my jacket to hang on the rack. I grabbed her hand and pulled her in for a hug. Some days I didn't know what I would do if I didn't have her waiting for me at home.

She felt so good in my arms, and I held on a bit longer than I normally would. Her voice was muffled against my chest as she squeezed me back. "Long day?"

I stepped back and nodded, still keeping my hands on her shoulders. "Yeah, we had a bad wreck out on the highway—a kid swerved to miss an animal and hit a tree. He was messed up pretty bad, but it looks like Doc Cullen might have saved his life," I told her, still a bit in awe of Carlisle's dedication. I thought the driver was gone for sure, but he worked for hours getting the boy stable enough for surgery. It didn't help that Bella's sixteenth birthday was just a few months ago, and I worried about her driving all the way down there in Arizona.

Tiff's eyes were full of compassion as she gazed up at me like I was some kind of hero. I never got used to that. She smiled when I leaned over to kiss her, and Embry picked that moment to come barreling down the stairs.

"Aw, come on! I don't need to see that!" he whined as he walked to the kitchen with his hand over his eyes. We pulled apart with a laugh and I wrapped my arm around my wife, eager to see what she had waiting for supper.

"Smells good, princess," I told her. "Need me to help with anything?"

She just shooed me to the sink to wash my hands, and I stopped to ruffle Embry's hair as I walked by. "School okay?"

He shrugged, but didn't offer anything else so I let it go for the moment. If there was something bothering him, he would tell us eventually. We ate the pot roast that Tiff made, both us boys starving after a long day of work and school. I was still adjusting to my new position as Chief, a job I never expected to hold.

After supper I sent Tiffany off to relax and pulled Embry to the sink to help me with the dishes. He was quiet until we put away the last dish, and then he caught me as I started out of the room with my beer. "Hey, Charlie?"

I turned and looked at him, waiting for him to continue. "You think we might go out to La Push on Saturday?"

He sounded dejected, like he was already sure of my answer, and I hated to see him disappointed again. I knew he missed his friends, shoot—he missed his _brother_, even if Quil didn't know that's what he was. But I just couldn't deal with Billy and Harry and their stupid prejudices.

Walking over to him, I put my hand on his shoulder and waited for him to look at me. "Why don't you call Quil and see if he has free time tomorrow after school. If he does, I'll drop you off and maybe you can spend some time with him and Jake this weekend."

Embry grinned and nodded, running to grab the phone and call his brother. Joy was working Quil pretty hard in the family store, but even he had it easy compared to Jacob. I still couldn't believe that both of Billy's girls took off as soon as they graduated. Jake was only fourteen, and he was way too young to take care of his dad now that Billy's diabetes had put him in a wheelchair.

I had to turn a blind eye when I saw Jake driving Billy around town, but I couldn't keep my mouth shut when Billy refused to go to the Fork's hospital. He had Sue or Joy or anyone else available driving him out to Port Angeles every time he had to see a doctor, all because he didn't like the Cullens. Superstitious old fool.

~oOo~oOo~oOo~oOo~oOo~oOo~

_Friday morning_

**Paul POV  
><strong>"Yeah, babe, right there. That's it." I closed my eyes to block out the sight of the blonde on her knees and tried hard not to imagine the girl who'd starred in my first fantasies. She always seemed to pop into my head at the worst possible times.

I hadn't seen Bella in more than a year, but I wasn't sure if it was Charlie keeping her away from me, or Embry. Charlie had been on my case since that first arrest, and Embry hadn't spoken to me since he caught me sneaking out of Rachel Black's bedroom when I was fourteen. I'm sure he probably told his new "sister" to stay away from me.

With Bella's face behind my closed eyelids, I let my head fall back against the wall as I finally came, then stepped aside as I tucked my junk back in and buttoned my jeans. "Thanks. See ya later." I turned my head to hide my smile as the girl's fury welled up. She really thought I'd actually fuck again her stone-cold sober in the morning light. Bitch forgot my rule—I don't go back for seconds.

She was still screeching as I cut through the trees, headed for the highway to try and catch a ride back to the rez. The alcohol was long gone, but my head was pounding and the early morning sun trying to show up wasn't helping things much. Neither was the loud truck coming down the road.

I turned to see if I recognized the driver, because I sure as hell didn't feel like walking anymore, but I turned back around and ducked my head when I saw who it was. Fucking Sam Uley. That bastard wouldn't leave me alone lately—trying to act like we were friends or some shit like that.

The asshole ran off my real friends—Aaron got sent to prison, and the rest of them all took off when they got out of school. I was the only loser left stuck here. I had no idea what to do without them now. Aaron had been training me, and when I turned sixteen he was gonna get me in the cage matches up in Seattle. That was my ticket out of this dump, and Sam made sure I lost that.

"Paul!" Fuck, he stopped. I kept walking and tried to ignore him, but he rolled slowly right along with me. "Need a ride?"

I could hear the smile in his voice and it pissed me off to no end, but I knew he wouldn't leave me alone either. His face was back in his infuriating mask when I turned to open the door, and I just sneered as I pulled myself up into the cab.

"Lovely morning for a walk, huh Paul?" Seriously, we were gonna talk now? What the fuck was up with that? "Been in any good fights lately?"

I really didn't know why he was pushing me, but Sam was one of the few people I actually _didn't _want to fight with. Even with my recent growth spurt, he was still sporting muscles I didn't even know existed. I might be pissed the fuck off, but I wasn't stupid. I just turned my head to the window and tried to ignore him.

When we pulled up in front of my house, Sam put his hand on my arm and I nearly lost it. I whirled my head around and jerked my arm free. "Keep your fuckin hands off me, Uley."

He just stared at me as I stood there, practically vibrating with anger. I wasn't sure what was up, but I needed to work off some steam. Sam didn't say anything else as I jumped out of the truck and slammed the door, not even bothering to look back and thank him. He could go fuck himself.

I didn't feel like taking a chance with my dad being home, so I ran around the side of the house and back to my shed that I built near the trees. Sam's granddad had given me some leftover building supplies years ago when Jared and I wanted a fort. Once I started training, I took it apart and built it higher to hold my punching bag that was more duct tape than vinyl, and a sturdy bar that could support my body weight for workouts.

I knew I couldn't go in hitting without warming up, I was too pissed off. I stretched briefly, then pulled myself up on the bar to work off some of the fury. I felt a sense of calm take me over as my muscles were put to the test, and I knew hitting the bag would help me over the rest.

I pulled on the gloves that Aaron had given me, channeling my anger and using it as fuel. I focused on my movements as I punched, kicked, jabbed, and twirled, losing track of time until the back door slammed and I heard my dad yelling for me.

For just a minute I thought about slipping into the woods and running away, but I knew that would backfire and make things even worse when he caught up to me eventually. If I faced him now I had a chance of walking away with minimal damage.

"Paul! Where the hell are you?" His voice was already slurred and it wasn't even nine yet.

Gritting my teeth, I stepped out of my shed, tossing my gloves to the side so I wouldn't be tempted to use them. As much as I'd love to beat the shit out of my dad, I wasn't sure where else I could go if he finally tossed me out of the house. I just needed to hang on for three more years.

His eyes narrowed when he spotted me, and I wondered for a minute if coming home this morning was a mistake. I had hoped he would be gone, but when Sam dropped me off I was disappointed to see his truck parked crookedly in the driveway.

"Why ain't you at school, boy?"

I really should have kept my mouth shut. I knew better than that. But he'd interrupted my workout and I was already pissed off after Sam goaded me. The words came out before I thought better. "Why aren't you at work?"

Despite my new inches, he was still taller than me, and his reach was longer too. I tasted blood as my head snapped to the side, shame filling me as the slap of his hand put me back in my place.

But for the first time in my life, something deep inside me boiled over. The simmering rage I constantly lived with seemed to take on a life of its own—building to a roaring, writhing inferno centered deep in my chest.

I tried to breathe through the unfamiliar feelings—feelings that honestly scared the shit out of me. I was hanging onto my control by half a thread, and it didn't feel like it would take much to push me over the edge.

My father laughed—the same derisive snicker that had eroded my self-worth year after year. His muttered insult of "fucking pussy" was the last straw. I couldn't hold the _thing_ inside me back any longer. I exploded.

I flew toward my adversary, raining hits and kicks faster than I thought was humanly possible. A rumbling sound of pleasure built in my chest as I bathed in the blood of the one who had so thoroughly destroyed me. It was my turn to destroy _him_.

His pleading words fell on deaf ears, and I laughed a strange, hoarse laugh at his pained whimpers. The rage I was feeling didn't decrease as I continued to pursue him, but instead it coiled tighter and tighter, pushing me closer and closer to the edge of _something_ just out of reach.

I hit the dirt when I was tackled from behind, and I turned in a rage only to be caught from the other side as well. Four strong, hot arms wrapped me up and dragged me away from my prey, and I let out a fierce yell that shocked me when it came out as a loud growl.

"Come on, Paul. We need to get in the trees. Stop fighting us, don't fight the change. Just give in." I knew that voice. Fucking Uley.

"What about Tommy? Is he–" Jared? Was that Jared? I hadn't seen him at school for the past few weeks, but I had heard he was hanging around with Sam. What the fuck were they doing to me now?

"No, he'll keep for now. He's not dead… yet," Sam answered, his voice strained with tension as he wrenched me further away from the bleeding mess I'd left behind. I knew I should probably feel concerned about my victim, but my focus was now on the boys pulling me away.

Jared wrenched my arms behind my back, and Sam ran up to nail me in the stomach with his shoulder, surprising me with the strength he showed when he picked me up and ran me deeper in the woods, tossing me roughly to the damp leaves.

I started to get up, but my body gave out on me suddenly, and I rolled to my stomach as my bones seemed to crack and bend, making me scream out in pain and frustration.

"It's okay, Paul. It'll get better after this. Just let it happen." Jared was close, but not close enough to touch, and I pulled myself up on my knees, digging my fingers into the dirt as I panted frantically, still trying to find my center.

The shaking had slowed a bit when Sam came up and got right in front of me. He stooped down and looked into my face, his expression giving nothing away. I met his eyes, trying to ask him what was happening but I couldn't get the words past the agonizing pain in my body.

I don't know what he saw, but he finally sighed shook his head. "I didn't want to do this, but you're fighting it too hard. You need to phase."

His words didn't make any sense, so I looked to Jared, hoping for some kind explanation. I never saw Sam's fist coming straight for my nose, but as soon as he connected, waves of pain and betrayal flooded through me and this time I _really _exploded.

_Calm down, Paul. You have to submit._

_Give in Paul. I can't let you run._

The voices were in my head, along with a fierce snarling that seemed to be a part of me. I whirled on my feet and saw a huge black wolf and another smaller brown one. I barely stopped to think about the fact that my _feet_ were now _paws_, and I lunged toward the traitor animal with jaws wide open. Paul Lahote would never submit without a fight. Never again.


	10. Chapter 10

_**AN: This chapter is just Paul- his first time as a wolf took a little longer to cover than I expected. I could have added a bit with Charlie at the end, but it would have left a cliffhanger and I thought it would be better to put it all in the next chapter. See- I can be nice sometimes ;)  
>Also, if you haven't noticed, I completely suck at replying to reviews. I honestly appreciate your feedback and I do try to respond to direct questions, but I can't do that for guest reviews or those without messaging enabled. So to the ones that asked about Bella last chapter- she was still living in Phoenix. She's been back to visit, but Charlie is no longer spending as much time in La Push since his marriage so they haven't seen Paul much. Bella will show up next chapter, if the characters cooperate. We'll see!<strong>_

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 10<strong>

**Paul POV**  
>I threw myself at the larger wolf that I instinctively knew was Sam Uley. There was no way Jared would challenge me like this, and Sam was a fucking giant. The only problem was the fact that I had no idea <em>how<em> to fight in this body.

_Well, what you lack in experience, you make up for in enthusiasm._ Jared's wry comment caught my attention long enough for Sam to roll me to my back and put his teeth in my throat.

_**Yield**_**, **_**Paul**_**. **I had no choice but to submit when Sam spoke to me that way. My body refused to fight his command, and I was suddenly exhausted with the effort anyway. I lay there panting until he released me warily, standing up and stepping away only a few feet.

With the danger past, I rolled to my belly and collapsed, turning to lick at the raw wounds he'd left all over my body. He didn't have to tear me up that bad, and I felt another wave of betrayal that this boy would treat me the same way my no-good father did.

_Yeah, you got some good hits on me too, Paul._ Sam spoke quietly, and with an almost tender tone to his voice. _But I'm nothing like your father, _he added. _As long as you follow rank, we'll get along just fine._

I turned to sneer at him. _What makes you think I want to follow you? You haven't done shit for me._

He didn't have time to answer me before a low moan caught my attention. I whipped my head around toward my house, where I could just make out my father lying on the damp earth. I couldn't stop the whine that came forth as I took several steps toward him, before Jared and Sam stepped in front of me.

_Move!_ I shouted, but the sound came out as a loud barking growl. _That's my dad! He's– oh my god… Is he? Did I? Oh, shit. What if he dies? How could I do that? I killed my dad… I __**killed**__my DAD! I'm so…_

_**Paul! STOP!**_ The words froze me in my tracks, and I couldn't even lift my head to look at Sam. _You didn't kill him. You just knocked him around a little,_ Sam explained.

_Nothing he didn't have coming to him if you ask me_, Jared muttered, sending his own quiet growl in the direction of my house.

I still couldn't stop the feelings of panic washing through me as my body tried to override the command placed on me and make my way to my father. Another pitiful whine came out, and I didn't even care how pathetic I sounded at that point. _Sam, please!_

At some silent thought, I felt the chains binding me loosen, and I turned to look at Sam in question. The black wolf sighed and looked at me in disbelief. _Why do you even care what happens to him, Paul?_

His honest question nearly had me lunging toward him again, but some part of me wasn't willing to challenge the larger male again quite this soon. That was the part of me that wasn't stupid.

Jared walked up and nudged my shoulder in a way that felt like support, and I found myself leaning into the gentle connection, his touch soothing something feral inside me. _Pack_, a strange voice rumbled in my head.

_That's your wolf, Paul_, Jared explained, surprising me further when he reached up to lick at one of the still-bleeding cuts on my neck. _You'll figure out how to talk to him eventually._

My worry for my dad still hadn't been erased, and I heard him trying to stumble up off the ground just a few yards away. I lurched in that direction again, needing to help him in some way.

Sam sighed and shook his massive head. _Stay here_, he ordered. _I'll check on that worthless piece of shit._

I knew his words were true, but I still didn't appreciate the cheap shot as the huge wolf suddenly melted back to his human form. His _naked_ human form.

_Fuck, warn a guy why don't ya? _ I grumbled as I turned to look back toward the house. My dad had pulled himself up onto one knee and looked to bracing himself with one hand while he held the other up close to his chest.

Sam walked silently until he was standing right in front of him, but my dad didn't even notice as he sat there spitting blood and curses out with every breath. Jared snickered when he finally looked up and saw Sam, falling back on his ass as he did so.

"What the fuck are you doing here, Uley. You here to run my boy off like you did my dealer?" he slurred, turning that glare on Sam that could always cut through me like a knife.

It took a minute for his words to register, and when they did I collapsed. _Aaron_ was selling shit to my _dad_? He _knew_ what that bastard did to me, and he still took his money and gave him shit to get fucked up? How could he do that?

I didn't even notice Jared huddled beside me as I ran through years of abuse at that man's hands. Years of pain, blood, tears, and barbed words. Now the memories were tainted by the thought that my best friend—my fucking _mentor_—_Aaron_ was right there beside him, whispering in his ear like some kind of demon. I didn't have _anyone_.

Sam's deep voice brought my attention back to the pair in the yard, and I noticed that Jared was nudging me with his nose again. I cringed at the hurt in his mental voice as he looked at me. _Why didn't you tell me, Paul? I didn't know it was that bad._

I ignored his question and turned back to the yard. I needed to see how badly I'd hurt my dad. "Hey, Tommy. You look a little roughed up. Get in some trouble?" Sam asked, his face completely blank as I knew he was fishing. He wanted to know how much my dad remembered.

I flinched when he turned to face me, his face a barely-recognizable bloody and swollen mess. I could have sworn he looked right at me, even though I knew there was no way he could have seen me in the shade of the forest.

"The only trouble around here is my worthless son," he sneered, making me shrink further into the shadows. "But he won't be my problem for long. I'm done with him. He can go to hell for all I care—he's worse than his worthless whore of a mother. The state can have him for all I care."

I couldn't breathe. I could feel my heart beating frantically as I tried to pull air into my lungs, but they weren't working. I had fucked everything up. I lost my only home and now I would be sent away to some foster 'family' in the city or something. Nobody would want me. I had to run. I had to run away before they could send me away.

_**Paul! STOP!**_The order halted my frantic escape, but it only made me focus on my fucked-up situation.

_Sam_, I whined, nearly foaming at the mouth in my terror. _Sam, I ruined everything. What the hell am I supposed to do now?_

_Stay here, _he told me, and I collapsed on the ground in slight relief. I didn't know when I decided to trust Sam, but he did seem to know what he was doing. I watched as he phased and walked back to my father, wondering what he'd done to get away from him in the first place.

_He heard you hyperventilating out here, _Jared told me_. It was scary! He just ran out here and phased to order you back—you weren't hearing me at all._

"Tommy, I think we need to go have a talk with Billy. If anyone is leaving this house, it's you." Sam couldn't have shocked me more if he put on a tutu and danced a jig. Then the tiny seed of hope I'd had just wilted.

_It's not like Billy is actually gonna help me,_ I scoffed. _He hasn't lifted a finger for me in eight years here. _

Jared felt uncomfortable, but I could tell he knew I was right. He'd been my friend for a long time before we drifted apart, and he'd seen how much the tribal elders turned their heads. I didn't see how the fact that I now had four legs was going to change anything.

Sam shocked me by calling into the woods. "Jared, take Paul for a run while I take Tommy to get things sorted out. I'll find you when we're done." Then he grabbed my dad by the arm and hauled him out to his truck out front. Sam got in the driver's seat and I watched them move down the road until they were out of sight.

The next couple of hours were actually more enjoyable than I would have expected. Jared showed me how much fun it was to run faster than vampires—that was another revelation right there. It was no wonder Billy wouldn't go to the hospital in Forks, since he knew exactly _what_ was working there.

We ran what Jared described as patrol routes, weaving through the trees and cliffs surrounding our little reservation, and I recoiled at the noxious scents drifting from the Cullens' border. It was worse than when I would forget my mask the nights the guys and I went tagging. Spray paint fumes didn't have jack on vampire stink.

I was surprised how easily Jared and I fell back into our friendship, but I still kept myself back as much as I could with him sharing my head. I knew better than to jump back into trusting him with both feet. There was always someone there to take my friends away. That's just how things went.

Sam tracked us down near the cliffs overlooking First Beach, and I felt a thrill of anticipation when he replayed a memory of him and Jared cliff diving there. I wouldn't mind trying that shit myself, if I was as durable as I felt now.

_Easy Paul, you're not invincible. You're just stronger than you were before. _Sam brought his raincloud of doom back. Lovely.

_Well, I guess you're not interested in seeing what happened with Billy then? _Bastard was teasing me now. I bet I could take a good chunk out of him, now that I was more familiar with the way this body worked.

_Don't even think about it Paul. Just watch._ I was distracted when Sam began to replay the scene in his mind. Billy had nasty look on his face as he stared at my father from his wheelchair.

"Well, Tommy, looks like you've once again overstayed your welcome. Now I get to do the same thing my father did. As of now, you are officially banished from La Push. Your house is forfeit, and your son is a ward of the tribe. If you are caught on this land again, I doubt if you'll make it back out of here alive."

My dad seemed lost in a daze as Sam drove him back to our house and helped him box up his belongings. I felt an unwelcome surge of gratitude to my _alpha_ when he stopped my father from tearing up the only family picture I had with both my parents. It had been taken at the mall in Tacoma before we moved here, and both my parents were high as kites. I didn't care though—they were holding me and smiling, and I could always make up some other story to go along with it.

I looked up to see Jared and Sam just staring at me like I'd grown another head or something. "What? What's your problem?"

Sam melted back to his skin again, and pointed out what I hadn't realized yet. "You just phased back, Paul. You found your skin again."

Looking down at my filthy body, I jumped in shock. Then I thought back to my father leaving, and where that left me, and I felt furious at my situation. I didn't want to be at the mercy of the fucking tribal council. Those old bastards didn't give a shit about me. "Aaaggh!" My scream moved seamlessly into a growl, and I found myself back on four legs again.

Sam sighed and phased back again. _Well that didn't take long. I have a feeling you're going to need a lot of extra clothes Paul._

* * *

><p><strong><em>AN2: I forgot to mention it last week, but I posted a Halloween JasperBella one-shot. It's called Snow White and the Cowboy ;)_**


	11. Chapter 11

_**AN: Ok, this chapter brings us to the point in the story where the first drabble took place. I actually used a few lines from that piece, not as much as I thought I would, but if some of it sounds familiar then that's why.  
>I struggled with this chapter more than others, but I hope I did it justice. It was a tough one for me.<strong>_

_**Also, if you're a fan of slash, I posted a Jasper/Peter one shot called Run to You.**_

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 11<br>**_December_

**Charlie POV  
><strong>I sighed in relief as I stepped through the doors into the toasty police station. If it got much colder outside we might get a white Christmas this year.

Another blast of cold air hit my back, and I turned to see Paul being escorted through, his muscled arms behind him held tightly with handcuffs. The last time I'd had to arrest him, I had the strangest idea that he could snap those cuffs like paper if he wanted.

Guilt and disappointment both filled me—I couldn't understand where I went wrong with that boy. Paul held my eyes as he walked by, not even stumbling as he was led through the desk area and back to lockup.

I headed for my own office, paperwork in hand. Doc Cullen had worked his magic once more, knowing how much Paul meant to me. I already had the testimony from the other bar patrons, but Cullen was able to convince his patient that it would be in his best interest not to press charges against Paul.

When I'd asked him why he even bothered to intervene for Paul, considering how unwelcoming the tribal elders had been to him and his family, he gave me a knowing look and said he understood troubled teenagers. I guess he would—that big boy of his looked like he could be a handful, but the leaner blond one was the one who really _felt_ dangerous. I'd seen a few scars on him, and I would bet he had a history of abuse as well.

I picked up my phone once I signed the release papers. "Mark, let him make a call. We're not keeping him tonight," I told him when he answered, then thought better of it. "But go ahead and put him in a cell while he waits. I didn't need him starting something here at the station.

My door was open, and I tried to listen to the call, but Paul spoke too quietly for me to hear. I wondered if his dad would show up, or if would be Sam Uley again. Harry Clearwater had shocked the hell out of me one day by coming to pick up the boy, though they glared at each other with mutual disdain. I couldn't shake the feeling that there was something going on I didn't know about.

I hadn't seen Tommy Lahote in months, though I really hadn't been down to La Push other than to drop off Embry and pick him up after spending time with his friends. Sometimes I felt really disconnected from my old friends.

Sighing, I sat down at my desk again and picked up the picture that could always lift my spirits. Tiff and I had taken Embry and Bella to Disneyland this past summer, and I'd never seen any of them smile so much.

The guys at work liked to tease me about the picture of the four of us wearing Mickey Mouse ears, but I just shook it off. None of them had a Makah goddess for a wife, so I couldn't blame them for being jealous.

I would have invited Paul to go along, but he and Sam Uley had been working for Charles that summer, and I knew he'd been spending a lot of time with Sam outside of work as well. He, Sam, and Jared were together more often than not, and I couldn't be happier. They were a much better influence on him than those losers he used to hang around. Now he only got in trouble when he was away from those two.

Looking back at the picture, I couldn't hold back a smile. After all this time, my Bells was finally coming home to stay. She'd brought up the idea while we were on vacation, but said she was still trying to convince her mother. I was worried when I overheard a quiet conversation between her and Embry, where he was trying to convince her to tell me something—something that I _needed_ to know. She'd told him that if she hadn't convinced Renee to let her move by Christmas, then she would tell me whatever this secret was.

I had confronted Embry when we had a few minutes alone, but he refused to break Bella's trust, letting me know it was something serious. He swore she wasn't in any danger, and hadn't been hurt by anyone, but if they didn't come clean soon I would sit them down and make them confess. The one thing I'd learned over the years was that secrets were never a good thing.

Knowing I had about half an hour before Sam arrived, I made my way down the hallway to try and talk to Paul. He must have been expecting me, because he looked up with a cheerful grin on his bloody face. It took all my years of training not to wince at the sight of the deep gash on his cheek and his swollen lip.

"Hey, Chief. How's it hanging?" My eyes closed in pain at his mocking greeting, not attempting to meet the fist he held out to me. I couldn't help but see the face of a much younger boy in this jaded young man's place.

"Don't look sad, Chief." Paul waited for me to look at him before winking and leaning back against the cold concrete wall. "You should see the other guy."

I shook my head, since I _had_ seen the other guy. Paul was much more effective with his fists than the older man was with a knife. That cut on his cheek didn't even look like it needed stitches, since the blood had already clotted.

Maybe it was because Christmas was so close, but I felt the need to make a last ditch effort to reason with the boy. "Paul, why do you keep doing this? Let me help you out, son."

I watched his eyes closely, not missing the hint of longing that flared when I called him son. As soon as it sparked, he fought it back with a dismissive wave and a hateful sneer. "Just give it up Charlie," he told me, before closing his eyes to ignore me.

Sam Uley had just signed the release papers, effectively taking custody of Paul for the night, when I felt two soft hands cover my eyes and a happy voice in my ear. "Guess who!"

I turned with a smile just as Paul came out of the back hallway. I lifted my girl in my arms and spun her around as the rest of the station watched in amusement. "Welcome home, Bells!"

~oOo~oOo~oOo~oOo~oOo~oOo~

**Paul POV  
><strong>The bar was dark and filled with smoke, something that was both a blessing a curse to my sensitive nose. On one hand, it helped block the noxious scents of cologne and perfume that people loved to bathe in. On the other hand, it made my wolf antsy because it muted the scents he used to keep track of danger. Heaven forbid if a smoking vampire should sneak up on me.

My eyes constantly scanned between the two exits, keeping track of the entire room from my table in the corner. Not only did I have better luck being served by the horny waitress, but there was no way I could sit at the bar with my back to the room.

"Can I get you another, honey?" I smiled at the older woman, holding my breath as she leaned toward me. Her boobs might be impressive, but her scent was all wrong. She didn't have a shot with me.

"Thanks, doll. That'd be great," I told her, using the last of my air as she turned away with a smile, heading to the next table to get their order. Damn, I wish I could tell her to lay off the perfume. It was hard enough to get at least a slight buzz without her making me want to puke.

A surprised squeak brought my attention back to the waitress, now a couple of table down from me. She had her hand covering her ass as she stared down at the man in shock. His still-raised hand clued me in to the fact that he must have just used it to slap her on that ass.

"Baby? I think maybe you've had enough," a hesitant voice spoke up next to him. I could barely see the top of the girl's head, from where she was tucked that close to the dip shit's side.

His hand moved faster than I did, slapping his girlfriend's face, before grabbing her chin and snarling, "Shut up, bitch. Nobody cuts me off."

He never saw my fist coming, and his head flew back with a satisfying thump as the scent of blood filled the air. I waited for his retaliation, balanced lightly on my feet with my hands out, loose and ready.

Part of me noticed the waitress pulling the girl out of the way as she ran for security, but my attention was focused on the silver knife that the asshole had pulled out and was aiming my way. I just sneered and turned myself over to the familiar routine of using my fists.

It took a little extra concentration to temper my strength, but it had been too long since I'd been out from under Sam's thumb for a good fight. This guy was big enough to offer a little resistance, and his knife added an extra challenge to keep me on my toes.

All too soon I was pushed down on the hood of a squad car, listening to one of Charlie's deputies read me my rights as he clamped the cuffs down on my wrists. I blinked the blood out of eyes as I was pulled up, and grinned at the look of disgust as the officer took in the lucky jab that left a deep cut on my cheek. It would heal on the way to the station, and hopefully he would think it wasn't as bad as he remembered. The last thing I needed was them taking me to the hospital.

My wolf grew anxious as they left me in the back of the car. I knew I'd be facing some kind of punishment from Sam, but I wasn't too worried about my trip to the police station. Charlie would get me out like he always did, and everyone could go back to their merry little Christmas celebrations…

Processing went as usual, with Charlie trying to be the mentor, and Sam sounding disappointed. I was walking out to leave when everything changed.

I caught the most amazing scent—sweet wild strawberries mixed with a fresh ocean breeze. I followed my nose, not even realizing I had sped up, when I suddenly realized exactly who that scent belonged to.

I hadn't seen her recently, but I would never mistake those brown eyes as anyone else's. _Bella_. She was hugging Charlie when she looked over his shoulder and caught my eye. For a few minutes, every extra sense I had went straight out of my head. There was nothing but _her_.

She was older, of course, but she still looked incredibly young and innocent. Her fair skin was glowing with a light blush, and those deep brown eyes had sucked me in like a vacuum. She was everything. She was so beautiful, so fiery. She was… _FUCK!_ She was… my imprint?!

I sucked in a harsh breath as I pulled my eyes from her face, and Sam was right beside me with a firm hand on my shoulder. I looked at him, pleading, needing him to get me away from this place. I had to _go_!

"Is she…?" he murmured quietly, and my wolf answered with a soft growl and a jerky nod without my permission. Sam still looked concerned, but now he looked confused as well. "Then–"

I cut him off with a jerk of my head. "No, Sam. Get me out of here, _please_!"

He must have seen the desperation in my face or the shaking I couldn't control as I fought my wolf, because he got a firm grip on my arm and pulled me toward the doors. Every step away from her felt like walking through quicksand, and I almost turned back at least three times.

We had just reached the door, and fresh air, when her voice almost sent me to my knees. "Dad? Was that…Paul?"


	12. Chapter 12

_**AN: Hi! I'm sorry for the delay, but life has been crazy around here. We had one of those weeks where the stars aligned and my hubby was off work the entire time my kids were out of school. That meant five people needed my undivided attention. Fair warning- it's going to happen again the week of Christmas, so there may be a long break then too.  
>Hope my American readers had a good Thanksgiving and everyone else had a nice week ;) On with the show...<strong>_

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 12<strong>

**Paul POV  
><strong>I followed Sam blindly from the station, not even noticing anyone around us as he led me toward the trees. He looked at me in speculation before he asked if I was okay to phase.

His question brought my wolf to the surface with a fierce growl, and my body turned back toward the station—toward my _mate_—without permission. Sam locked his hand around my upper arm and pulled me away again.

I stepped out of my boots when the tremors began. It had been a while since I last phased unexpectedly, and I didn't feel like making a run for my house in the nude tonight—not to mention how much my work boots cost to replace. Once my jeans were tied in a bulky heap to my leg, I gave in to the wolf.

_What the fuck is your problem, Paul? I thought you liked the girl?_ Sam berated me as soon as I entered the pack mind. His words triggered my memories, and I couldn't stop a virtual movie of my life with Bella Swan.

I thought about the first time I saw her, twirling high in the air and laughing as Big Quil lifted her up. I pictured her soft blush and the fiery way she defended me to her closest friends. I skipped between winters and summers, rainy days watching movies and rainy days fishing with Charlie.

I put my head down and whined as I relived our first kiss, and the purity of the innocent love I felt for her back then. I wasn't that boy anymore—if I ever really had been—but some cosmic wolf spirit had decided to curse her along with me. She deserved so much better.

_Paul!_ Sam's voice broke through my stream of constant Bella-vision, and I raised my head and looked at him in question. Suddenly, I saw myself in his memories. He showed me helping Bella across the sand at a summer bonfire, and the way we watched each other when the other person wasn't looking.

He showed me Charlie, watching the two of us together on a driftwood log, and the proud smile he was wearing as we laughed and talked together. Then he switched directions. He showed me standing up for the nerdy kids at school, and the ones that didn't have the best homes. He showed me sharing my meager lunch with a little boy who didn't have one.

My wolf pulled me back toward the police station when Bella's scent was carried over on a passing breeze. Charlie's family had walked outside, and my mate was tucked tightly against her father's side, with Embry and Tiffany walking along happily beside her.

Seeing Embry, Sam replayed the fight that he and his grandfather had interrupted years ago, where I had defended Embry from some neighborhood bullies. _You've always been a Protector, Paul. It's in your nature._

I shot back an image of Embry's scornful look after he caught me fucking Rachel Black. _I've always been a player too, Sam. What does it matter?_

Sam sighed and sank down, resting his chin on his front paws. He normally kept his thoughts tied up pretty tight, but images of Leah and Emily floated through his mind in a strange combination. _You've been given the one thing I wanted more than anything. You imprinted on the girl you've loved your whole life_, he said quietly, and I could feel the envy in every word. _Don't fuck this up, Paul._

Without another word, Sam turned and headed back to La Push, already thinking of the food Emily was preparing for their Christmas feast. I'd been invited, of course, but I wasn't sure I could drum up any Christmas spirit this year.

I let my wolf lead me as I ran through the woods, only a little surprised to see that I'd found my way to the Swan home. The happy family was inside, sitting around the living room and talking like a damn Hallmark card or something. They were even drinking hot cocoa.

My wolf calmed as soon as we laid eyes on our mate, but I was still wound up under the fur. The fight earlier had been a nice outlet, but being blindsided by the imprint had knocked me on my ass.

Sitting there watching Bella with her family, I ran through Sam's memories of his imprint. I knew there had to be some way around it. Bella deserved so much more than being stuck with a loser like me for the rest of her life.

~oOo~oOo~oOo~oOo~oOo~oOo~

**Charlie POV  
><strong>I woke up Christmas morning before the rest of my family began to stir. Tiffany had been up late wrapping a few last minute presents, and then she probably read by the fire for a few hours more. I kissed her gently and covered her up with the quilt before I slipped out of bed. I would start breakfast and let her sleep.

A quick peek into Embry's room showed him sleeping soundly, sprawled out over his twin-size bed that was probably going to need to be replaced soon. That boy was getting tall—just like his father.

I couldn't stop my smile as I opened the door to Bella's room. Christmas just wasn't the same without her here, and I was happy that she wasn't going to be leaving again in a week or so. She was curled up in her bed, a peaceful smile on her face. If she had been talking in her sleep, it must have been earlier.

The past few days had been busy, but I couldn't hide the fact that I was happier than I'd ever been. After seventeen years, I finally had my whole family together and Bella back home where she belonged. I had already filled out her school paperwork, and I was glad that Embry would be there to help her find her way around. For all the time she'd spent here over the years, she really didn't know any kids from Forks.

I was lost in thought when Bella's soft voice brought my attention to the kitchen door. "Need some help, Dad?"

She looked sleepy, but so beautiful. Despite her darker hair and eyes, she was looking more like Renee the older she got. Of course, she was much prettier than her mother had ever been. I waved her over and pulled her into a hug, laughing when she swiped at the flour I'd smeared on her cheek in the process. "Merry Christmas, Bells!"

We worked together quietly, scrambling eggs, rolling out biscuits, and frying up a mountain of bacon and sausage. Tiff would scold me for that later, but it was Christmas morning. Bran flakes could wait.

Tiffany stumbled down as we were plating everything up, and she had tears in her eyes as she watched my daughter dance between the table and the stove, completely at ease here in our home. I pulled my wife to me and hugged her tight, kissing her deeply until Bella's groans were echoed by Embry's from the hallway.

"Come on guys, we don't want to see that!" We all started laughing when they spoke in unison, and I swelled up with pride as my family sat down at the table together.

Embry was quiet, but he usually was in the mornings. Bella and Tiffany chatted about all the things they were making for our late Christmas dinner out in La Push. I was glad that Billy had called and invited us, saying he wanted to set aside our differences and celebrate the holiday together. Buying his truck probably helped as well. Hopefully things would be fine, as long as we kept to safe topics like fishing and sports.

Embry and I cleaned up the breakfast dishes so that Tiff could pull Bells aside to give her one of her gifts early. I listened as Bella opened the large box, and smiled when she squealed and gave Tiffany a big hug. "Well, I knew you would need more winter clothes, and I remembered how much you _love_ shopping," Tiff teased her as they dug through the jeans, sweaters, and two new coats we'd bought her.

Bella came running in to give me a hug, then went straight back in there to my wife. "This is so great. Thank you! I had some money saved up to get some clothes, but maybe I can put that toward a car now!"

Embry nudged me with elbow and we exchanged a grin, knowing how much more excited Bella would be about the second part of her gift. Technically it would be for Embry too, but he wouldn't be sixteen for a few more months.

After everyone was showered and dressed, we loaded up the car and headed out to Billy's house. Bella was practically bouncing since it had been more than a year since she'd seen her friends out there. I thought she might be in for a shock with the way those boys were growing. She had definitely looked stunned when she saw Paul that first night.

She'd looked upset to find him there at the station, and I was pretty sure she was disappointed as well. I knew Embry kept her informed on Paul's shenanigans, but it was something different to see him actually leaving police custody.

We pulled up in front of that familiar red house and I was surprised to see Quil come running out right after Jacob. He ended up shoving Jake aside and reaching Bella's door first, pulling her out and swinging her around so fast that she let out an ear-piercing shriek of laughter. "Hey, Bells!" he boomed out, effectively announcing her arrival to everyone in La Push.

She giggled as she hugged him, and I was surprised to see her eyes fill up with tears when she turned back my way. I guess she had missed the boy more than I thought.

Jacob moved in as soon as Bella was back on her feet, but I reached for my gun out of habit when I heard a loud growl from the woods behind the house. I'd been hearing reports about large bears in the area, and Emily Young had even been attacked by one. I hoped they weren't coming closer to civilization.

Billy wheeled himself out on the porch and Bella ran up to give him a hug as well. He held on a bit longer than usual, but I knew he'd been missing his own daughters since they moved away. Bells just patted him and whispered something before she pulled away.

I called the boys over to help me bring the food and gifts inside, and once that was done Quil told us all goodbye and ran off toward his own house. He said his grandfather asked him to bring Bella by before we left for the day—he wanted to see her. I was only slightly surprised to see Embry and Bella both stiffen when they heard that, then exchange a glance before going back in the house. They both still held some hard feelings toward the man for keeping Embry's father a secret from him.

All hopes for a peaceful day were banished when Billy waved me over to the couch and started in on me immediately. "So, Charlie, have you given any more thought to moving out here?"

I sighed, wishing he had waited until after the food was eaten and gifts were exchanged. I really didn't want to argue with him on Christmas. "Look, Billy, I've told you. I can't just up and leave Forks. I have to live in the city to keep my job!" I took a deep breath and lowered my voice to continue. "Besides, I'm not stupid. No one is going to want me moving out here, no matter who is my friend and who is my uncle. I'm not Quileute!"

His eyes turned flinty as he stared at me with his Chief stare, but I gave him my own Chief stare right back. We needed to get past this and move on with our day. Billy finally sighed and looked away, giving me the small victory, and then he pulled up the last Seahawks game on the tv to break the awkward silence.

I had a feeling that wouldn't be the last I'd hear about it.


End file.
